Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey
by Parisa01
Summary: Haruka arrived on Destiny Islands without any memories of her family or home at the age of 5. 10 years on, she's in love with her best friend Riku. But what happens when Riku betrays them all for the darkness? What will happen when she finds out the truth about herself? She's stuck with Sora to save worlds from Heartless and find Riku. RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set in KH 1. I remember writing a fanfic with a girl named Haruka, and it was an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfic as well as RikuXOC. But this is going to be an in universe fanfic with the same pairing. You don't have to read Improvement Not Changes at all. Let's just say that if you already have, Harumi (in Improvements not Changes, Harumi is Haruka's mother) is Haruka's sister instead. She won't appear in this story but I just wanted you guys to have this in mind for the future. Thank you to the amazing **A Nobody's Fate** for inspiring me to do an in universe fanfic for Haruka! :D

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Name: Haruka (Far off in Japanese)

Age: 15

Height: 5ft

Nickname: 'Haru' (Spring in Japanese)

Home World: Unknown

Best Friend: Riku

Crush/Love interest: Riku

Best Friends: Riku and Sora

Likes: Being with friends, talking about stuff, being happy, having fun and adventures

Usual attire of clothes: White and red striped tank top, royal blue jean shorts up to her knees, blue fingerless biker gloves and red trainers (like high tops). Haruka always wears this bracelet she had since she was a child, a silver bracelet with 3 gems; Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire.

Dislikes: Not being noticed, Kairi and mean people.

Looks: Wavy vibrant red hair up to her shoulders, short side fringe, bright green eyes, long eyelashes, fair skin cupid shaped naturally red lips and slim body.

Personality: Bright, simple minded at times, clumsy, competitive, short tempered, tomboyish, envious (of Kairi), kind, and caring.

Information: She arrived on Destiny Islands with Kairi without any memories whatsoever, just her name and age. Haruka was supposed to be adopted by the Mayor too but he said that Kairi was much more adorable and better than Haruka and adopts Kairi alone, very much to Haruka's dismay. The 5 year old girl was left alone until Riku's parents, Kyo and Kimiko adopt her. Riku and Haruka become closer as friends not as adopted brother and sister.

* * *

Chapter 1

'_I've been having these weird dreams lately… like, is any of this for real… or not? But what if they aren't dreams, what if they're mere memories?'_

The bright rays of sunshine and harmonious singing of birds woke Haruka up. The red haired teen sat up whilst yawning and stretching like a lazy cat. The green eyed girl got up and made her way to the bathroom, took a cool shower, brushed her teeth and got changed.

Haruka slid down the staircase banister, "Weeeeee!" She giggled and jumped to the ground. "Good morning Mom!" She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Haruka." Kimiko smiled and kissed her adoptive daughter's forehead. The teenager sat at the table opposite her adoptive father who was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Good morning Dad!" Kyo looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Good Morning Haru dear." He replied. Kimiko placed a bowl of cereal in front of Haruka who ate it wholeheartedly.

"Where's Riku?" She asked whilst looking down, trying to hide her blush.

"He's gone to the play islands." Kyo replied and she looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh god, they're working on the raft and I woke up late!" Haruka panicked.

"Don't worry Haruka," Kimiko placed her hand on her adoptive daughter's shoulder reassuringly "Riku wanted you to sleep. He said that he didn't want to wake you up." Haruka gulped and couldn't help but smile at this; he was so sweet. When Haruka finished her breakfast, she washed her bowl and walked up to the door.

"I'm going to the play islands!" She called out.

"Okay dear, bye and we love you." Her adoptive parents said in unison.

Haruka started to walk the usual path to the beach and hummed a sweet little melody. She got to the beach and took a boat to the play islands. As she rowed the boat, she couldn't help but think about him, with his silver shiny hair which reached his collarbone and those amazing cyan eyes.

But then she frowned when she thought about _her_. _That girl_ who she despised, _that girl_ who was so much prettier, sweeter and more perfect that her, _that girl_ who every guy wants to share a Paopu fruit with, _that girl_ Kairi. What made her so frustrated was that her best friends always competed for Kairi's attention, not to mention that Haruka were their friends before Kairi. Everyone noticed Kairi, but no one noticed Haruka.

When Haruka neared the play islands, she saw Sora, one of her best friends sitting upright on the ground, Kairi standing up next to him on his right and Riku telling them off on Sora's left. The auburn haired girl was smiling at Riku with her eyes sparkling and Haruka hissed at this. 'He's mine!' She thought.

Haruka whistled at her best friends. They turned to her and Riku smiled with Sora grinning. "Hey guys!" Haruka stood on the boats and waved.

"Hey Haru." The trio replied. Haruka didn't watch her feet and her right foot stepped over the boat. She was too excited that she tripped over the boat with her left foot. "Woah!" The red haired girl fell flat face first into the shallow water which made it worse. Sora and Kairi snickered at this and Riku shot them a warning look which told them, 'Stop laughing.'

The silver haired teen ran up to her, Haruka looked up and spat some water out of her mouth. "Yuck!" Her face twisted with disgust.

"Hey Haru, you okay?" She heard his voice and gulped a bit of leftover seawater in her mouth. That was vile but it was replaced with sweetness when she looked at him.

"Oh, um yeah." Haruka mumbled and he held out his hand for him. With faint pink cheeks, she took his hand and he pulled her up. But then her hand slipped from his hand purely because of his slippery gloves. His cyan eyes widened and he stepped to save her. Riku's arms wrapped around her waist, Haruka fell backwards and Riku fell forward. Bang, whoosh, "OUCH!" Even Sora and Kairi could hear that. Haruka hit her head on the boat, Riku fell as well and the red haired girl shrieked.

They opened their eyes and looked into each other's eyes. They were extremely close, like less than an inch. Just one little move until they kiss. Riku's cheeks were the colour of a beet red and so were hers. It was very awkward, his body was on top of hers and her arms were around his neck. But when Riku stared into her eyes, he felt like there was no one but him and Haruka. He's never been so close to her before in his life. Internally they were both enjoying this moment. Riku closed his eyes and was about to move closer until…

"Hey guys!" Kairi called out and Haruka felt like swearing at her like a mental person.

'God damn you Kairi. Thanks for ruining everything!' The green eyed girl thought. Riku pulled away and stood up as Haruka joined him. She rubbed the back of her head and mumbled, "Damn you stupid boat." Riku couldn't help but smile at this. They walked to the coast of the beach where Sora and Kairi were.

"You guys need to get a room!" Sora whined and Riku shook his head, but Haruka's eyes widened. She felt her blood pressure increase and grinded her teeth together. She clenched her hand into fists and felt her nails sinking into her skin. It was as if you could hear and see the steam coming out from Haruka. "Sora, if I were you, I would run away, now!" Riku said and Sora rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"SORA!" Haruka started to shout and the brown haired boy stood up and ran for his life with Haruka chasing after him whilst shaking a fist, "Get back here so I can kill you!" Kairi and Riku watched on. The cyan eyed boy smiled dreamily as he stared at Haruka, 'You're never gonna change.' He thought.

* * *

How sweet! Please review.

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 2

After 2 hours or so, Haruka was a bit tired, so she stood on the island where the leaning tree was, looking into the distance. 'Where did I really come from?' She thought and closed her eyes. 'I dreamed that it was full of such interesting people who were so friendly.'

Haruka opened her green eyes and raised her wrist to look at her bracelet. 'But where did I get this bracelet from?' Haruka wondered and she gazed at all 3 of the gems.

'And those gems, why are there 3? And why do they have the colours, blue, red and green?' Her eyes squinted and she tried to remember but couldn't.

'How can I not remember anything' She shut her eyes tight and tried to remember once more, but her memories were blank. Haruka ran a hand through her bright red hair stressfully. 'This is really worrying, what if I never get my memories back?' Haruka sighed at this and shook her head.

When the red haired girl turned around, her eyes widened, her heart stopped and she gasped; it was Riku and he was standing so close to her. She stepped back and closed her eyes expecting to fall into the water. But this never came, instead a hand held onto her arm and she opened her eyes. The wind blew and the moment felt spontaneous. Slowly her arm was slipping away from Riku's gloved hand and she fell back again, only to be saved by a pair of strong arms which wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to their owner.

She gulped and felt her cheeks burning red. Riku was holding her so close to him and it felt so right. He could feel her racing heart and she heard his rapid beating heart too. Her arms were wrapped around his back and they held onto each other. It felt so nice, so lovely and so right to be in each other's arms, like it was the perfect fit.

"Riku…I…need to tell you something…" She whispered ever so quietly.

"What is it Haru?" He mumbled and she looked up into those cyan eyes. He smiled at her with that sweet smile and they were just inches from each other.

"Riku…I…" Haruka gulped and she flustered. He cupped her cheek and this made it worse. He gave her that reassuring smile which made everything okay and all the worries or problems disappear. "I lo-"

"Riku!" Kairi sang loudly and he pulled away from Haruka. She felt her blood boil and she was going to lose it. Here she was, about to confess her undying love to Riku, but nooooo; Kairi had to ruin everything! Riku sprinted whilst Haruka just walked behind him.

They got to this towering tree full of coconuts. Kairi stood in front of it and Riku asked, "What's wrong Kairi?"

"I can't get the coconuts Riku." She whined and Haruka rolled her eyes at this. "Can you help me get them?" Kairi asked angelically and Haruka's green eyes widened.

"NO!" Both of them turned around and looked at her. Kairi looked hurt at the tone she used and Riku looked a bit disappointed. Haruka's glare softened when she saw Riku's face and she sighed. "Um, I mean, uh…I can get it!" Sora walked into the scene.

"But Haruka you're shorter than Kairi." He said and Haruka huffed at this.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock! And it's not like I'm going to grow taller and reach for the coconuts." Haruka looked up at the coconuts and smirked. 'This is gonna be a piece of cake.' Haruka wrapped her right arm around the trunk and he left on top. Then she pulled herself up with her feet. Just halfway, Haruka slid down and felt the friction against her body which was burning. She landed on her bottom and what made it worse was a rock.

She got up and grinded her teeth together. They watched her, as she tried, and tried, and tried to get up the tree and get those coconuts, but they ended with the same results; thuds, swear words and groans of pain.

Haruka stood in front of the tree and growled. She pointed at the tree and shouted. "Hey you lousy, lanky, damn tree, I don't like you and you don't like me!" Riku shook his head at this. "But you leave me with no choice coconut tree! I hope you forgive me after I do this, but you pissed me off to the max by embarrassing me!" Haruka cracked her knuckles and ran towards the tree whilst screaming. Riku, Sora and Kairi closed his eyes not wanting to look.

They all heard a loud and hollow thud and opened their eyes. Haruka's fist was on the trunk and after just a few seconds the coconuts fell to the ground. "Woah that was awesome Haru. I never knew you had it in ya!" Sora exclaimed and she turned around whilst crossing her arms.

"I take that as an offense Sora!" She muttered and he smiled goofily.

"Sorry."

"I'm surprised Haru!" Riku added and her jaw hit the ground.

"You guys are so mean! What do see me as?" Sora, Riku and Kairi laughed at this. 'Why are you laughing, you brat?' Haruka thought when she looked at Kairi. Then out of nowhere, from on top of the tree a coconut fell on Haruka's head. She rubbed her forehead and whispered some cursing words under her breath. She looked back at the tree again and shouted, "What is this? I said sorry!"

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Sora, Kairi, Haruka and Riku were at the mini island where the leaning tree was. Sora sat next to Kairi on the tree and Riku leaned against the tree with his arms crossed. Haruka stood next to Riku with her elbows leaning on the tree. "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?" Sora asked and Haruka grinded her teeth together. 'Yeah, it's like only her home is out there and nobody else's.'

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku said.

"So how far could a raft take us?" Sora questioned.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, say if you find another world, what are you going to do there?" Kairi asked and Haruka growled internally.

'How dare she flirt with my guy in front of me? She's got Sora for goodness sake! Do you see the way she stands so close when they talk? Like, give him some room to breathe!'

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just that, I've always wondered why we're on this island…" Haruka stared into this distance and couldn't help but wonder why she ended up on _this_ island without any memories. "If there are any other worlds out there…" Riku continued and she closed her eyes. In her memory she someone told her something and she repeated this.

"Outside this tiny world, is a much bigger one." Haruka mumbled and they all looked at her. She looked around clueless and Kairi and Sora ignored this but Riku kept it in mind. "So that's why we need to get out of this world to explore others." Haruka turned to Riku and smiled.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" She asked softly.

"Thanks to you. If you haven't come here, then I would have never thought about this." She was a bit hurt by this and felt guilty yet she didn't know why. Haruka placed her hand at her aching heart and sighed. "I'm sorry for putting so much stress and making you think too much." Riku, Kairi and Sora looked up at this shocked. Haruka was never so…emotional and…apologetic like this before.

"Hey Haru are you okay?" Sora asked curiously and she gasped at this. The red haired girl's eyebrow twitched and she touched her cheeks to find a single tear. Instantly she rubbed her cheek and twisted her face into an annoyed look. Riku placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and he mumbled, "You don't have to be sorry." She smiled at this and nodded. "Thank you Haruka." He said and she blushed.

"You're welcome Riku."

* * *

Woah, did Haruka get emotional there or what?! Please review!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3

It's get a bit emotional. A note that Haruka is the main character in this. A cute RikuXOC bit.

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 3

It was another day and they were on the play islands again, getting ready for the journey ahead. Haruka was looking for Riku and Sora and when she got to the Cove, she hid behind the corner in an attempt to scare them. But her cheeky grin turned into a frown when she started to hear their conversation.

"If I win then I get to be Captain! And if you win…" Sora trailed off.

"I get to share the Paopu fruit with Kairi." It was as if each word was a stab to her heart. Haruka's green eyes started to brim with tears and she couldn't believe what he was saying. The old legend about the Paopu fruit was that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. "Deal? The winner gets to share a Paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku said. Haruka came out from the corner and walked past her best friends as if they weren't there. Riku's eyes widened and Haruka walked next to Kairi.

"Okay, on my count:" Kairi started and Riku smiled at the red haired girl. She always cheered on for Riku to win and wanted him to win. But Haruka was hurt and heartbroken. Her face showed her emotions, her green eyes were sparkling with tears, her bottom lip quivered and she shook her head. Riku's eyebrows furrowed together; why was she so sad? "3, 2, 1…" Haruka just turned around and walked away not wanting to see who wins because she knew who would; Riku.

* * *

Her slow walking turned into running, as she sprinted to the Secret Place. She entered the cave and walked to the mysterious door. Haruka buried her face in the palms of her hands and sobbed. "Of course he doesn't like me! I'm not even as pretty as Kairi, who am I fooling?"

There was some water on the ground and she stared at her reflection. For a moment, her reflection turned into a young woman with sapphire blue eyes and straight bright red hair. "You are more beautiful than anyone, in your heart." She said and Haruka gasped. A tear from the 15 year old's face dripped onto the water and her reflection was normal.

Haruka crouched down and touched the water. "Who was that?" She asked herself and thought about the face. "And why does she look a bit like me?" The bright red haired girl shook her head and brushed the thought away. She stood up but felt a tap on her shoulder. When Haru turned around she gaped; it was Riku.

"Hey…" Her face turned from shocked to cross.

"What are you doing here?" She muttered but regretted using the tone and words. His smile dropped and eyebrows furrowed together.

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here'?" She was getting even more irritated.

"You know what I mean. Just answer the question!" He grinded his teeth together.

"Hey, I was worried about you!" Riku said through his teeth and she clenched her fist.

"Worried about what? I'm fine!"

"No, you're not fine. I saw your face and you looked upset. I want to know what's wrong." She rolled her eyes at this and laughed dryly.

"No, you'll never understand what's wrong because you don't care Riku." This went over the limit.

"I DO CARE ABOUT YOU HARUKA." He roared.

"Stop lying Riku, you care about other people, not me!" Riku completely lost it and he didn't realise what he did until it was done. SMACK! The noise echoed in the cave and into their hearts. Haruka's eyes widened and Riku gasped. There was a red hand mark on her cheek which burned agonisingly, but the pain wasn't comparable to her heartache. For the first ever time in history, Riku slapped Haruka.

Her breathing came out all shaky and the tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that the boy she loved and her best friend would slap her like this. Riku couldn't believe it himself when his hand left her cheek. He wanted to make it up to her, but couldn't.

Haruka's bright green eyes couldn't meet Riku. "Haruka, I'm-" Before he could continue she raised her hand.

"No. There's nothing left to say. Actions speak louder than words." Now her words felt like stabs into _his_ heart. He was about to place his hands onto her shoulders but stopped when he heard her sobs. "Just go. Go to her and leave me alone." She squeaked and Riku felt like someone was squeezing his heart. He sighed sadly and turned around. He felt his heart break and ran off. She still felt the slap and it repeated again and again. She covered her face and sobbed quietly. But then she heard a step and uncovered her eyes expecting to see Riku but no one.

"Who's there?" Haruka croaked.

"I've come to see the door to this world." Her eyebrow twitched at this.

"What are you talking about?"

"This world has been connected." He answered.

"Stop these riddles."

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed." Haruka gasped, this couldn't be happening. She felt scared, what was going to happen to Destiny Islands, what was going to happen to her but most important of all; what was going to happen to the person she loved?

"Who are you?!" Haruka threatened and he laughed dryly.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." She growled as he didn't answer this question.

"You've been answering all my questions, so let me repeat; who are you?!"

"There is so very much to learn yet you understand so little." How dare he say that?!

"Oh yeah, well we'll see about that. I'm gonna be strong and learn what's out in all the other worlds."

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." She clenched her fist so hard that it started to bleed. Then Haru looked at the door and stared at it for a while. But then when she spoke, the voice didn't reply indicating that it was gone.

* * *

Haruka walked out of the cave and looked at the ground. She kept on thinking about how Riku slapped. 'It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have spoken to him like that.' She was like a zombie and closed her eyes. The red haired teen tripped over her laces and shut her eyes expecting unconsciousness from hitting her head on a rock or pain.

But instead she felt those familiar pair of warm strong arms being wrapped around her waist. Again, he saved her from falling. He pulled her up and she opened her eyes to see those captivating cyan eyes. "Haruka, are you okay?" He asked concerned and she sighed woefully at this. Haruka turned around and was about to walk away until Riku's hand gently grabbed her wrist. "Please don't leave." She didn't respond to this and stayed silent. "Haruka, I'm sorry that I hurt you in any way, please forgive me."

"No," He frowned and lost hope "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for making you angry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I should be apologising not you. I deserved that slap." He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her back.

"No, you don't deserve any pain Haru." She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You know that I can never stay mad at you." Haruka mumbled and the tears started to fall down her cheeks like a waterfall. He held her against him and she started to sob as he patted her back gently. "I'm sorry…" She buried her face in his neck. "I'm sorry…" He felt the tears on his neck and held her tighter. "I'm sorry…" He pulled away from her slightly and shook his head.

"I should be apologising silly." This made her smile and he leaned closer. The silver haired boy started to kiss away all the tears and she hugged him. Then he pulled away and took her small hands in his. "What can I do to make up for that slap?" She looked at the ground and he took her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Slap me, I deserve it." Haruka gasped at this and looked up at him. She shook her head.

"No, I can't slap, I lo-" She gulped, that was a close call! "I mean I can't slap my best friend, can I?" He smiled at this and she blushed slightly. He took her hand.

"Hey, come on follow me." They ran into the cave again and got to the end of the cave. Riku picked up a pair of sharp rocks and gave a rock to Haruka. "Let's engrave our names onto the wall. You write my name and I'll write yours." She nodded and wrote his name on the left side. Riku wrote his best friend's name on the right side. Then he told her to write best and he wrote friends. It looked a little like this:

_** Riku**_** Haruka **

_** Best**_** Friends **

Haruka smiled at Riku who his smile. The cyan eyed 15 year old held her hand and she felt her heartbeat escalate. He intertwined his fingers with hers and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "We'll be best friends till the end." He mumbled and she felt a tear falling down her cheek.

"Promise?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I Riku," She turned around and placed his hand on his heart. The red haired girl couldn't help but giggle at this. "I Riku will take on oath to always be your best friend no matter what. I will promise to never slap you and comfort you. I will always save you whenever you're in trouble. I will be there to wipe away those tears." She looked down and a tear fell down her cheek. He cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Haruka, I want you to make a promise to me." She looked up at him curiously and he continued. "Promise me that you will never change." She smiled at this and nodded.

"I Haruka," she placed her hand on her heart "will never change for anyone or anything. I will remain myself till the very end." He pulled her into a hug and they stayed like this for a while. He kissed her cheeks and his grip tightened. "Haruka, thank you."

* * *

Aw, so cute! :D Please review, next chapter the life changing dream and night.

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4

Again, a cute RikuXOC bit again. It's going to be a long chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! :D

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 4

After 2 hours it was dark and Haruka and Riku decided to go home. Riku rowed the boat, it was peaceful and quiet as if there wasn't a care in the world. Tomorrow, they were going to set sail to explore other worlds. Haruka looked up at the sky which was scattered with glorious sparkling stars which lit the dark sky. She smiled at this and sighed with content.

Her heartbeat was beating normally but something made it slow down. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she gulped. It started to get a bit windy and Haruka found this a bit odd. Usually it never got windy in the early night, only when there was a…storm. But the red haired girl felt like it was more than a storm; it was as if something bad was going to happen, which would change everything. She's never felt this way before and it was a bit worrying.

"What's wrong Haru?" Riku's question snapped her out of daze.

"Oh, just…" She looked at Riku and stared into those cyan eyes. He's always wanted to explore new worlds, ever since she's known him, but by telling him that there might be a storm or something, it would break his heart. "I'm just thinking too much." She answered.

"Thinking about what?" He asked with his charismatic tone and she gulped at this. She felt her cheeks go warm and her heartbeat beat so fast.

"Um…" She mumbled and averted her eyes to the water.

"Or are you thinking about someone?" He teased and she looked up shocked.

"N-no way!" She countered back and he leaned closer. He examined her facial expression; she blushed and bit her lip which was so cute.

"Hm, who do you have a crush on Haru?" She gulped at this and stared into his eyes.

'You.' She felt like saying.

"Uh…ummm…uh…I…umm…" She slurred and he smirked at this.

"Tidus?" He asked and chuckled at her face. Her jaw dropped to the ground and it was as like her eyes bulged out of her eye sockets.

"He's tiny." She said.

"And so are you!" She pouted at this.

"Mom said that when I'm older, I'll get really tall."

"Oh really?" He asked and she smirked.

"Just wait and watch Riku. You'll be shocked."

"How 'bout Sora? Do you have a crush on him?" She punched his arm and huffed.

"Shut up Riku!" He laughed at this.

"What's wrong with Sora?"

"You know what's wrong with Sora!" She said.

"But both of you are kinda the same." Her eyebrow twitched, she crossed her arms and looked away.

"I take that as an offense!"

"I'm kidding, Haruka you're taking things too seriously." She looked at the water and couldn't help but sigh; he was right.

'I _am_ taking things too seriously. What's going on with me?' She thought and felt something warm on her hand. Haruka turned to Riku who was holding her hand and he had a concerned face. "Is everything okay?" She looked down and he stood up. The red haired girl stood up as well and he cupped her cheek. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. "Are you alright Haru?"

"Everything is alright…" She lied and smiled trying to hide the truth. He shook his head at this; he knew that she was lying.

"I know you're lying to me. So, please tell me the truth. Is everything okay?" She was stuck; Haruka didn't want to lie to Riku.

"I'm getting emotional and taking things too seriously. It's just not _me_ and what if it gets worse?" He smiled at this.

"At some point in our lives, we have to get emotional and take things seriously. You're just worrying about nothing." She sighed at this and Riku wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be fine Haruka. I promise."

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Can I cry?" He gasped quietly at this.

"Do you really need my permission to cry? But more importantly, you haven't cried?" He asked.

"I don't cry in front of anyone because I don't want anyone to see me cry or feel sorry for me." The silver haired teen looked down into her eyes again.

"Why do you suffer on your own? You're not alone Haruka. Mom and Dad are always with you and I'm with you to be your shoulder to cry on. So cry and let it all out." She leaned her forehead onto his chest and he placed his hand on her back. She started to cry silently and this turned into quiet sobs, but those sobs soon turned into loud cries. She cried like a little child. The sad girl bottled everything inside. Riku just stroked her soft red hair and hushed, "It's gonna be okay."

Riku held her hands and intertwined his finger with hers. She looked up like a curious child and he vowed, "I promise, that I will always be with you no matter what. You don't have to be alone anymore; I've been with you then, now and I will be with you in the future. Even if I'm not I'll be in your heart." Haruka smiled at this and a tear fell down her face; a tear of joy.

"Thank you Riku." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back savouring this valuable moment.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered soothingly next to her ear and she calmed down. Riku kissed the top of her head and he pulled away just by only a few centimetres.

The silver haired boy started to kiss her face numerously around her cheeks, on her forehead, even near her lips. He didn't know why he was doing and neither did Haruka, but in a way, deep inside Riku liked it. Now that she let go of everything, she gathered all the courage and started to kiss his cheeks too as he kissed hers.

Haruka tiptoed and her forehead leaned against his. They stared into each other's eyes, cyan eyes into emerald orbs. The pair was so close that the tips of their noses were touching. Then they heard something and looked up. Their lips brushed only slightly and they both felt butterflies in their stomachs as they blushed immensely. Haruka stood in front of him and they both looked up at the sky. "A shooting star…" They said in unison. Riku wrapped his arms around her waist and they both held hands. They closed their eyes and made a wish.

'I wish that someday we will always be with each other, even if we're not I wish that we would be together in our hearts.' She wished.

'I wish that Haruka gets all the happiness, luck and love in the world and that she always has that lovely smile on her face.' He wished and they opened their eyes. Riku leaned his chin against her collarbone and he kissed her cheek. They sat back down again and Riku rowed the boat to the main islands.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5

The life changing dream!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 5

Haruka stood up and stepped onto the sand. Out of the blue, tiredness and drowsiness surpassed her. The girl was confused, why did she feel tired? The confused 15 year old's green eyes started getting heavier and her head was extremely light. When her other foot was on the ground, her legs felt like jelly. Haruka closed her eyes and fell to a side. She expected the soft sand but Riku saved her just in time. "Haruka, are you okay?" Her eyes were half open and she smiled weakly.

"I feel…so…" She yawned "…sleepy…" Haruka whispered and fell asleep. Riku's eyebrows furrowed together, this was a bit odd. Usually, at _this_ time she would be happy and hyper. He picked her up in a piggy back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Riku took her home and when he got home he knocked on the door.

Kimiko opened the door and let him in. "What's wrong with Haruka, dear?" She asked worried.

"She said that she was feeling sleepy." Kyo walked up to him and noticed his sleeping adoptive daughter.

"She looks like she's knocked out cold to me." Riku's mother slapped her husband's arm.

"I'm really worried about her. She's usually never like this at _this time_…" Kimiko said sadly and Riku looked at her.

"Hey don't worry Mom, Haru's been thinking about a lot of things lately. She might have not slept properly last night." His mother nodded at this and Kyo placed a hand on top of Haruka's head and rustled her hair.

"But she looks so cute when she's asleep you've got to admit." Riku rolled his eyes at this.

"Dad, she's sleeping. You might wake her up." Riku mumbled.

"Oh sorry! Gosh, someone's very protective over Haruka today." This caught Riku off guard there.

"Kyo!"

"Dad!" They whined and Kyo huffed at this. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine, sorry!" He walked off. Kimiko placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at her son.

"Ignore him. Do you want me to take Haruka to her room?"

"No." The silver haired teen answered instantly. Kimiko nodded and Riku went upstairs.

He entered Haruka's room and placed her on the bed. The cyan eyed boy covered her with the bed covers and watched her sleeping. She looked so calm and peaceful as if there wasn't a care in the world. Then and only then did he realised how she looked like up close. Haruka was beautiful, but the beauty was only a bud flower and her beauty was only starting to bloom. But all of Haruka's beauty was in her heart. He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, Riku placed his hand on his heart and could help but think, 'What is this feeling? Why do I feel it towards Haru?' After this he left the room in deep thought about this.

* * *

_Haruka's dream…_

_It was as if Haruka was sinking slowly in a white abyss. She wore a blue, extremely long dress which seemed to end at nowhere. She opened her green eyes and looked around her. "Where the hell am I?" She asked and her voice echoed in the void. Haruka reached the floor and landed very gracefully as she stepped on nothing. The dreaming girl looked down at her dress and felt lost. _

_"Haruka…" A soft voice called. It was familiar to the girl as she looked up to see a woman._

_This woman looked exactly like her, but her bright red curls were much longer than Haruka's hair. She was also taller than her. Haruka could tell that the woman was in her mid-30's but the woman was so beautiful. _

"_Who are you?" Haruka asked and the woman's smile turned into a woeful smile as the tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_I am your mother, Hiromi." The green eyed teenager gasped and felt her heart stop beating. Her eyes brimmed with tears and the tears fell down her eyes. _

"_Mama?" Hiromi opened her arms and Haruka pounced onto her mother. She hugged her little daughter and kissed her forehead. _

"_My little Haruka, my sweet little angel I love you." The red haired 15 year old started to cry and Hiromi's grip on her daughter tightened. Haruka never met her mother in her whole life. _

"_Mama!" Haruka cried like a little child. "I love you too." _

"_Haruka…" The said girl pulled away from her mother and looked up at her. "You are the chosen one." Her sweet voice echoed numerous times. She squint her eyes trying to solve the so called riddle. 'Chosen one?' _

_The light orb turned into a silver necklace; it was a garnet heart with a diamond crown on top (A/N: Like the Kingdom Hearts sign). It was the size of a large coin and had two small keyblades in the middle of the heart, the top of the keyblades were pointing in separate direction with the bottom connecting. One keyblade was white which portrayed light whilst the other was black symbolized darkness. _

_Haruka hesitated a bit until her mother said, "Take it dear." The red haired teenager took the necklace into her small hands and stared down at it. "Haruka, you are the chosen Princess of light and darkness." Hiromi declared and Haruka's eyes widened. _

"_Me, a Princess? I can't be, Mama you must be mistaking me for someone else. I can't be a princess…"_

"_Why not Haruka?" Her mother asked. Haruka placed her hand on her heart and looked down. _

"_I can never be a Princess. I don't have the ability to be a Princess. I'm not kind, sweet…perfect. I'm clumsy, simple minded and short tempered." Hiromi smiled at this and shook her head. _

"_My sweet heart, it was __you__ who has been chosen to be the Princess of Light and Darkness. Out of all the girls in every world, __you__ were the one. __You__ are the Princess of Light and Darkness." Haruka looked up at her mother with a frown. _

"_But I-" Before she could continue Hiromi interrupted hastily._

"_Haruka, there's no time. Wear the necklace…" Haruka clasped the necklace around her neck but hid the pendant under her top. "…Destiny Islands will crumble into darkness. There will be a storm soon tonight and you must go to the play islands, your friends will be in danger." Haruka gasped shocked as the tears fell down her cheeks. 'No this can't be happening.' Hiromi took her daughter's hands. _

"_Haruka listen to me." Haruka sniffed and listened to her mother. "You are the only one who can save this world. Your adventure will start soon. You will save other worlds which are in danger. You will save your friends and the ones you love. Haruka, my sweetheart you must stay strong. Follow your heart wherever it may lead you, learn to accept it." Haruka breathed in and out heavily whilst nodding. "Power lies within your heart use it wisely my dear." _

_Suddenly Haruka started to move away from her mother and she held out her hand. "Mama!" The green eyed teen cried. _

"_You are waking up Haruka. Remember what I said." Hiromi smiled with a tear falling down her cheek. _

"_MAMA! Don't leave me!" _

"_I'll always be with you inside your heart. I love you." _

"_I love you too Mama!" Hiromi's figure got further and further away and then there was a glow._

* * *

_In Haruka's room…_

Haruka woke up with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Haruka turned to her window and there was lightning and black clouds forming on the play islands. She touched her chest and found the necklace that her mother gave her. Not even longer than a second, Haruka got to her feet and ran down the stairs. Just as she got to the door she heard her adoptive mother.

"Haruka, where are you going?" Haruka turned to her parents and they gasped.

"Haru, you look really pale. What's wrong?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Where's Riku?" She asked.

"He said he's gone to the play islands." Haruka gasped and covered her mouth with shock.

"There's a storm on the play islands." The green eyed girl said.

"What?! I'll go and call up the island's rescue team and…" Just as Kyo was about to say another word Haruka interrupted.

"NO! I'm going to go there myself. I'm going to get Riku."

"But, it's dangerous." Kimiko said and Haruka held their hands.

"Please, I need to go. I promise you that when I come back, I won't come back alone; Riku's going to be with me. I promise I'll find Riku and we'll come home." Haruka stared into their eyes with teary eyes. Kimiko and Kyo looked at each other and then at Haruka.

"Okay." Kyo said.

"Be careful!" Kimiko called out and Haruka nodded. She started to run the usual path to the play islands really quickly and took a boat to the islands. She arrived on the play island in no longer than a few minutes. When Haruka got there, she saw Sora. They both exchanged looks of shock, confusion and fear…

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Please review!

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, but Aqua isn't in these stories! So who would replace her?

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 6

The storm was getting worse each second. The trees danced rapidly to the strong wind, the waves hitting against the coast. "Where's Riku?" Haruka shouted and they saw him. Riku looked different through Haruka's eyes, as if he lusted for power and darkness.

"I'm going to go and check on Kairi." The red haired girl ignored any talk of that girl and ran up to Riku, where the leaning tree was.

"Riku, what's going on?" Haruka asked afraid.

"The door…" He turned around and held his hand up for her. "…is open!" She stared at him there was this aura she felt and it didn't feel right. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance." She couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Haruka closed her eyes and touched her head. She was having this agonisingly painful headache and she heard, "…Such a…terrible darkness. - fight it!" That voice, it wasn't hers and she couldn't recognise it but there was something about the voice.

"Look what you're doing Riku! You're destroying this world, don't so this, its danger-" Haruka tried reasoning with him but this failed.

"Haruka, I don't care about all that, I must become stronger whether you like it or not!" He yelled louder and turned his back on her. She felt her heart squeeze with pain, this couldn't be happening. The tears fell down her cheeks and she sniffed.

"Riku!" She called and gained a heart breaking response.

"Goodbye Haru…" Those words echoed into her ear and into her heart. She never expected him to say those words which seemed to haunt her. He said this as if it was the end, the end of their normal childhood, as if he was leaving forever. Haruka felt heartbroken, pain and utter betrayal. Her best friend and the boy she loved lover betraying her for power was excruciatingly devastating.

Tears brimmed in her eyes and she kept calling her name and he wouldn't listen. The betrayed girl felt like she was sinking and when she looked at her feet, she was sinking into the darkness. She cried for help but he didn't listen, react or turn back. The last thing she saw was Riku walking into a dark portal...

* * *

_Traverse Town…_

Haruka lied flat on the ground as she twisted a face of pain. She was remembering the events that happened to her a while back, the storm, the disappearance, Destiny Island's being destroyed and finally Riku betraying her. All the memories played like a tape and stopped as she sinking into the darkness.

She woke up and her breathing was heavy. She hugged her sides as her arms were wrapped around her knees. Her green eyes brimmed with tears when she thought about Riku. 'Was he that obsessed about getting out of the islands?' She thought and then noticed her surroundings. Haruka was on a bed and in a room. She got up and walked to a window. "This isn't Destiny Islands…" She trailed off and then heard some silent speaking. She walked up to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Do you think she's okay?" She heard a girl say.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that she's not from this world…" Her eyebrows furrowed together and then she thought about her brown haired friends. 'Sora! He might be here!' She ran back to the window again and jumped out. She didn't notice that there was another house opposite and her head against it. She fell to the ground.

"Owwwwwwwww!" She hissed with pain and touched her head. Thankfully she wasn't bleeding. She got up and wiped some dust off her clothes. "Okay!" She said with enthusiasm. Haruka started to walk around the district and the streets were empty and looked dangerous for her to be walking all alone.

Then she heard a shout and it sounded like Sora's shout. He sounded like he was in danger and she ran to the source of Sora's voice. There were these little monsters. They were small, ink black in colour with antennae, claws and yellow bright round eyes. There were a few of them and they headed straight for Sora.

Haruka jumped in front of him and suddenly a Keyblade appeared in her hand. It was white and gold and was shaped elegantly and perfectly with feathers and the Keyblade had a key chain attached to it; similar to her necklace. It illuminated, glowed and sparkled. She looked at her Keyblade and assumed that she could use it as a weapon. She swung the keyblade effectively as well as gracefully until all the heartless was gone.

"Woah Haruka, you fight well!" Haruka turned to her friend and smiled as she posed with her Keyblade.

"Ya think?"

"You finished off those things within a minute!" He cheered and she smiled at this, at least he was praising her instead of Kairi.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." They heard a voice say and Haruka turned around.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"And they'll keep on coming at you," The red haired teen growled at this.

"I asked you a damn question!" She mumbled.

"As long as you continue to wield that Keyblade and wear that necklace. But, why? Why did the Keyblade choose a girl like you?" The brown haired man placed his hand on his forehead. Haruka clenched her fist and tried to control her anger.

"What do you mean '_a girl like you'_?" She asked.

"Never mind, now let's see that Keyblade and that necklace of yours." Her eyes widened at this, no she wasn't going to let this happen, over her dead body!

"No. Bloody. Way!" Haruka muttered and Sora jumped in front of her. A keyblade formed in Sora's hand too, but was simple with the colours being yellow, blue and silver and had a keychain which resembled King Mickey.

"You're going to have to go through me first." She smiled sadly at this, he was protecting her.

The brown haired man and Sora started to fight and Haruka just watched on. Her friend was trying his most to defeat his opponent and she felt grateful for this. But then Sora stopped fighting, "Now…you're…gonna…you're gonna…" He closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

"SORA!" Haruka shouted and she looked at the man. She screamed and ran to him with her Keyblade in hand. The hit was easily blocked by the man's sword and Haruka stared sternly at him. The brown haired enemy swung his sword on Haruka's arm and she skidded to the ground.

"Aw, you're slipping Leon." A young girl said and Leon turned to her. Haruka touched her arm and hissed with pain. She then saw blood and her eyes widened.

"I went easy on them." Leon said. "Looks things are worse than we thought; a lot worse." Haruka looked up at Leon and growled; how dare he?!

"I'm not finished with you yet!" She shouted and ran to him with Keyblade in hand. Then she saw a flash and fell unconscious again.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 7

She opened her bright green eyes and fluttered her eyelashes. Haruka couldn't believe what she saw. It was Riku; he was here in front of her. "You're up sleeping beauty!" He smirked and she yawned. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yup!" She smiled with the thumbs up. 'Now that you're here!' She thought.

"Those creatures that attacked you were after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade and you're wearing that necklace." He leaned closer to her and smiled at her. She smiled back at him with pink cheeks.

"Riku, I'm so glad that you're okay. I really want to tell you something…" She blushed beet red.

"Riku?" His voice was a bit deeper and sounded like Leon. Then at that moment, she gasped and Riku turned into Leon. "And what are going to tell _me_?" Her eyes flashed with anger and she screamed.

"PERVERT!" She was about to slap his face and he grabbed her hand. She then kicked his groin; he groaned with pain and stepped back. "HELP! HELP THERE'S A CREEP HERE! HELP ME!" Sora and a girl with dark hair ran into the room. The brown haired boy ran next to Haruka.

"Are you okay Leon?" The girl asked and the red haired girl couldn't believe it.

"Instead of asking if he's okay…GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled.

"Aw, I bet he was just teasing you Haru." Sora said and she rolled her eyes at this. She looked at her shoes and touched her chest but didn't feel her necklace. Then she looked up at Leon and growled. She got onto her feet and without Leon watching she jumped onto him. "GIVE ME BACK MY NECKLACE YOU THIEF!" The angered teen yelled as she punched, pinched, kicked him. Sora gasped at this and ran up to his best friend. He grabbed her wrists and started to pull her off Leon.

"Let me go!" Haruka tried to escape but couldn't.

"We had to get it off you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you down." Haruka stopped and looked down as she sighed. Why would her mother give this to her then?

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said and Haruka gave him a dirty look.

"I don't like you." She mumbled.

"What makes you think that I like you either?" She growled and this and stuck her tongue at him.

"It's still hard to believe why you're the chosen one out of all people. That you're the chosen Princess of light and darkness." Leon took out the necklace and dangled it between his fingers. Sora gasped at this.

"Haruka, a Princess? You've got to be kidding me!" Haruka frowned at this and looked at the ground.

"_Me, a Princess? I can't be, Mama you must be mistaking me for someone else. I can't be a princess…" _

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but it looks like she is." Leon mumbled and the necklace glowed then disappeared. It reappeared around Haruka's neck.

"Why don't you both just shut up?" Haruka said and they all looked at her. "It wasn't like I wanted this to happen, did I?"

"What girl wouldn't want to be a princess?" The girl said.

"But I'm not like other girls. I'm clumsy, simple minded,"

"You can say _that_ again!" Leon interrupted and Haruka shot him a glare.

"As I was saying, I'm short tempered. I don't deserve to be a Princess!" She looked at the ground and the tears dripped onto the ground. "I didn't want any of this to happen. All I wanted was to live a normal life!" She started to cry and the dark haired girl's eyes softened. She walked up to her and sat down next to Haruka.

"Hey, stop crying. It's not that bad!" She looked up at the girl and shook her head.

"No, it is. This isn't the first time that I ended up in another world. Destiny Islands, it's not my home. I don't even remember home or any of my family. What if I forget everything again?"

"You won't Haru, I know you won't. You just need to stay strong!" Sora said and she nodded. Then Leon started to talk about heartless, how there's darkness within everyone's hearts, this old dude called Ansem, the necklace and the Princess.

"I don't want to be a Princess anymore." Haruka crossed her arms and said stubbornly.

"Tough luck." Leon said as he leaned against the wall.

"How did this all happen?" Sora asked and Haruka stood up. She started to walk around the room and placed her hand on her head.

"I remember, having a dream. My mother was in it; she gave me this necklace and said that I was the Princess of light and darkness. She also said that there was going to be a storm on the play island. I woke up and made my way to the island and…OH MY GOD!" Haruka yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sora jumped.

"Riku! Where's Riku?" She cried.

"I don't know, I really don't know!" Haruka rolled her eyes at that.

"What do you know?" She mumbled and Leon glared at her.

"That glare doesn't scare me."

"Yuffie, let's go and meet Aerith. There are some visitors…"

"LEON!" Yuffie pointed and a few heartless appeared in the room.

"Yuffie go!" Leon shouted and she left the room in rush.

"Sora, Princess let's go!" Leon said and Haruka's eyebrow twitched.

'Ewww...Princess...' She thought but followed Leon and Sora who jumped out the window. The red haired teen made sure that she would jump out properly but she still hit her head.

* * *

Sora and Haruka ran around the town and started to fight the heartless. There were loads of them around each corner. They kept on fighting and Haruka got used to her Keyblade.

They were walking and Sora heard a shout he turned around and his eyes widened. He started stepping back and said, "Haruka?" The said girl looked up clueless.

"Watch out!" Just as she was about to turn around, she was squashed by two people.

"Owwww….." She groaned and a duck jumped.

"The necklace!"

"The Keyblade!" Another person said.

"The Princess." They said in unison and they got off her. Suddenly all the exits were blocked off and there heartless surrounding them. They got ready and then engaged in battle.

After they defeated all the heartless, a mega heartless appeared. He was massive and was dressed in black and purple armour. "What is THAT?!" She asked.

"Heartless!" The duck answered and they got ready. As they fought together, Haruka noticed that they were all working as a team and it worked.

After they fought the mega heartless, it started to tremble, fell apart into pieces and glowed as it disappeared. But before it vanished, Haruka noticed a heart from the heartless floating up the sky. She couldn't help but wonder what that was and where it went.

"You're highness!" They bowed down to her and she went red. She covered her cheeks and shook her head.

"You don't have to bow!" She exclaimed with a sweat drop.

"But Princess…"

"Please, don't!" She grinned. "So you two were looking for me?" Haruka asked curiously and they nodded.

"They too have been seeking the Princess of light and darkness." Leon said and she turned to him.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" The goofy person said.

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun!" Sora exclaimed and the red haired girl looked down sadly.

"I wonder if we can go and find Riku…" A tear fell down her cheek and dripped onto the ground. She imagined that sweet voice of his and that cheeky smirk.

"Of course!" The duck said and she looked up almost instantly.

"Princess, go with them!" Haruka looked at him sternly.

"You don't tell me what to do!" She shouted.

"Especially if you want to find Riku." This was like a dagger to her heart. She touched her heart and looked down again and this time with a frown.

"Okay…" The green eyed teen mumbled.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" The duck in blue said. "No frowning, no sad face and no crying. Okay?"

"Yeah, you gotta look funny like us!" The goofy person added.

"This boat runs on happy faces!" She looked at them and nodded.

"Happy…?" Haruka whispered and thought about how Riku made her happy.

"Oh come on Haru, smile!" Sora grinned so widely. The red haired Princess looked at her friend and stared at him.

'He's always so happy.' She thought and looked at her two allies.

Haruka frowned and they sulked. Then she grinned the widest of smiles and pinched her own cheeks. "Heheheee!" She giggled and they laughed at this, all except for Leon.

"Hey Haru we should really go with them." Sora elbowed her lightly.

"I guess you're right. We'll go with them." Haruka answered.

"I'm Donald Duck!" Donald said.

"The name's Goofy!"

"I'm Sora!" The brown haired boy cheered.

"My name's Haruka, but my friends call me Haru for short." They all joined hands and shouted.

"All for one and one for all!"

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	8. Chapter 8

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey **

Chapter 8

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you." Leon said as he crossed his arms. "We don't know how far the heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie smiled.

"This is from all of us." A woman name Aerith said and gave Haruka a bag of munny. "Spend it as you see fit."

"And this is from Leon!" Yuffie gave her a bottle and Haruka's happy face turned sour.

"If it's from him then I don't want it. Sora, you take it." The brown haired boy took the bottle away from her.

"How old are you by any chance?" Leon asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm 15 why do you ask?" Haruka crossed her arms and looked away with her eyes closed.

"I thought you were 10." The red haired teen's eyes widened with anger and her friends snickered at this.

"I'm not _that_ short you jerk!" She countered back.

"Well you sure do act like a 15 year old." He said and she ignored this.

"Good luck Princess!" Yuffie giggled and she nodded.

"I hope you find your friend." Haruka looked away and felt a warm tear falling down her cheek.

"Look out for each other and keep your spirits up. And Haruka…don't ever change." Leon patted her head and that tear into millions. That was what Riku said to her.

"I've already made a promise not to change to someone so I won't change!" Haruka muttered and they left. Donald taught Haruka and Sora how to use magic and talked about the Gummi Ship. Then they met with Jiminy and he was saying that he could keep track of the worlds in his journal.

The group boarded the Gummi Ship and made their way to another world. Haruka couldn't help but think where Riku was and what he was doing.

* * *

They arrived at this world and it was quite sunny. The world was called the 'Olympus Coliseum'. They walked through the gates and appeared in this room. There was this little thing who was half goat, half human and Haruka twitched. Sora walked up to the Satyr who was focusing on something else and slurred, "Ummm…" He was just as freaked out as Haruka.

"Good timing, give me a hand will ya?" He said. "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." Sora nodded and tried to push it but apparently it weighed a ton. So Haruka walked up to it, cracked her knuckled and tried to move it herself but couldn't. Even when the both of them tried to push the pedestal but they couldn't.

Sora walked back to the Satyr again. "It's way too heavy." The brown haired boy whined.

"What 'too heavy'? Since when have you been such a little-" The guy turned around and looked down at Sora. "Oh, wrong guy. What're you doing here?" Haruka growled at this.

She cleared her voice and the Satyr looked at her up and down. "Hey there sweet cheeks!" Her green eyes widened at this and she gasped.

"Ewwwwwww…." Her face turned from shock to disgust. He started talking about the games, how heroes from all over come to the games and fight monsters.

"Oh yeah, we're heroes!" Donald said.

"Yeah and Haru here is a Princess, she's definitely a hero." Goofy mumbled and she smiled at this.

'How sweet.' She thought.

"Yeah, and Sora is a great hero too!" Haruka smiled at her friend.

"That runt? You've got to be kidding me!" The Satyr started laughing his head off and Sora pouted at this.

"What are you laughing at? I've fought so many monsters."

"Yeah, Sora's right. If you're so strong why don't you move that thing yourself?" He cracked his knuckles and winked at her.

She went over and sat on top of the pedestal to make it worse. He started to push the pedestal and it didn't move even a bit. Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy watched him as he struggled and he sat on the ground panting. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well let's see what you can do." Haruka nodded at this and they went outside. She and Sora started to train with barrels which were a success.

* * *

"You know you ain't that bad kid!" The Satyr said and Sora grinned at this.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games!" He said.

"Afraid not!"

"WHAT?!" Haruka asked. "Didn't you see him? He was really good."

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." The red haired teen started to count her fingers and exclaimed.

"That's four words!"

"But you!" The Satyr pointed at Haruka. "You are what I think is a true hero." Haruka pressed her hand to her heart and gulped.

"Me? A hero? I…I…" He gave her a ticket.

"Yes, you are a potential hero."

"I won't fight in the games." Haruka muttered and Sora gasped at this.

"Why not?" The Satyr asked.

"I'm not going to fight if Sora's not in." She crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly. Sora smiled at this, she was such a great friend. They went outside to the Coliseum gates. But for a moment, Haruka felt this presence which didn't feel right. It was as if there was a cold wind which caused a shiver up and down her spine.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" A person said and they turned around. There was a blue-grey humanoid with a blue flaming head.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Whoa hold on there fuzz boy. Wait let me guess…" He walked up to the group. "You want to enter the games right?" The guy placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and Haruka glared at him. Something wasn't up with this guy. "Well then hey, get a load of this." A ticket appeared in his hand.

"A pass?" Sora asked and he took it.

"Wait, I don't trust him not even a bit." Haruka glared at him and he looked down, amused with crossed arms. It was as if through his eyes, the girl turned into a young woman he saw a decade ago, with sapphire blue eyes and straight bright red hair, who was tall and curvy but with the same glare. Then Haruka turned into herself again. "You're just like that girl who I met a decade ago."

"Excuse me?" Haruka asked freaked out and then the guy walked off leaving a confused girl. 'What was he talking about?'

* * *

Who do you think was that girl? Please review!

~Parisa01


	9. Chapter 9

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 9

They went back to the Satyr again and he asked how Sora got that pass from. The brown haired boy didn't say anything but asked if they could go to the games again. "So are you going as well?" The perverted Satyr asked as he winked at her. Haruka flinched at this and nodded.

"You guys are gonna start the preliminaries now." They all went outside and did so. They fought many heartless and Haruka noticed that she was starting to get stronger by the second, within her heart.

"You guys aren't heroes yet, but you're not doing that bad. Lucky you came to me for training." Sora, Donald and Goofy started to talk about stuff and Haruka crossed her arms and looked away.

'Lucky you came to me for training my foot!' Haruka thought and held her chin high. Then she noticed this guy who walked past her. He wore a flowing red cape and had a metal claw on his left hand. His red cape also covered his mouth, and he had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He looked a much taller than her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him like a child. There was something about him that Haruka felt very scared about.

Then the red haired teen felt her wrist empty. She looked down and gasped. "My bracelet!" She cried stressfully and looked around. It was the only thing from her past and she's lost it along with her memories.

She walked to the centre of the training grounds and looked around stressfully but couldn't find it. The green eyed girl fell to her knees with her hands on the grounds. Her heart was aching painfully and the tears dripped to the ground. "No, I couldn't have lost it!" She whispered and she felt like she lost hope.

That was until a shadow covered her and she looked up. The blonde haired man raised his hand to her, and in the middle of his palm was her bracelet. She shyly took the bracelet from him and wiped her tears. "Thank you." Haruka squeaked and stood up. He nodded at this and turned around. But before he left, the man muttered a sentence which made her shiver.

"Be strong if you want to survive." This made her think. She had to stop crying and toughen up to be able to be stronger. She took a deep breath and walked up to her friends.

"Who was that guy?" Donald asked.

"I don't know. But he found my bracelet." She smiled and wore her bracelet again.

"He looks tough; you never know you might just fight him in the games." The Satyr said and then he talked about this hero called Hercules.

'Wow, he must be really strong.' Haruka thought. After fighting, Sora, Donald and Goofy said that they were too tired to fight the final match so Haruka had to. Seems that it wasn't heartless that she had to fight, but that guy who found her bracelet; Cloud.

"Magnificent Light!" Haruka shouted and her Keyblade appeared in her hand. Haru ran up to Cloud and swung her weapon at him which was blocked by his large sword. She skidded back and he ran up to her. The blue eyed man tried to slash her but was easily blocked by her Keyblade.

They engaged in battle and Sora cheered for her. She was panting for air and looked at him. 'I won't give up so easily.' She thought and they continued fighting. Cloud noticed her necklace and sensed an immense power and balanced light and darkness. 'There's something about this girl, something different from anyone else.'

Cloud crouched onto his knee and panted. He just got defeated by a girl. Her friends and the Satyr cheered for her and she smiled at this. 'I never knew I was _that_ strong!' Haruka walked up to Cloud and her Keyblade disappeared.

Then out of nowhere a monster appeared with a trio of dog heads. Haruka screamed like a girl and Cloud stood in front of her. The monster was about to hit her. "Herc!" The Satyr exclaimed. They assumed it was Hercules who was holding down the monster. "Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules shouted. Haruka looked around searching for Cloud but he wasn't there anymore.

The red haired girl heard the monster roar and stood there like a statue staring. Her brown haired friend shouted, "Run Haru!" She didn't move a muscle frozen and Sora ran to her side. He took her hand and they started to run away. They went inside and Phil started to explain that the monster they saw outside was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld.

"I'm not sure if Herc can handle him." Phil mumbled and Haruka walked up to the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To help Hercules." She said. "I'm doing it alone."

"Are you crazy?" Haruka didn't listen to him and ran outside. She spotted Hercules and he was holding onto an unconscious Cloud. She gasped at this and ran. "Hey Cerberus." Haruka yelled and the monster stomped to her.

"Wanna a piece of me?" She asked smugly and her Magnificent Light appeared in her hand.

"Two words for you sweet cheeks; Attack!" Phil shouted.

"That was one!" Haruka said and looked at the monster. "You better get ready!" She hissed and Cerberus roared. She ran to the monster and jumped swinging her Keyblade at each of its heads.

After a few minutes she rolled to the ground and got up immediately. As she finished off a head she was covered with scratches. But then she got scratched badly on the shoulder. "Ahhhh!" Haruka screamed with agony as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Heal!" She used some potion and it healed the wound. Cerberus was about to attack Hercules and Cloud. "NOOOOOO!" The Princess of light and darkness jumped in the air whilst holding her Keyblade with both hands and swung it once more.

Cerberus fell to the ground and Haruka landed on top of the monster. Magnificent Light disappeared and she placed her hand on her hip. The wind made her hair dance and her face was emotionless. They all gasped at this, unbelievably. A girl defeated a monster 10 times bigger than her on her own.

* * *

Phil stood in the middle of Haruka and Hercules and Sora, Donald and Goofy stood in front of them. "Thus, I hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Just as Phil was about to continue, Donald interrupted.

"What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" He asked.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did." Hercules answered.

"No problem! We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that battle first." Phil sighed.

"Alright then! We'll be back." Haruka smiled and they walked to the door.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned to Phil.

"You're a true hero." She tilted her head to the side.

"Why do you always say that?" She asked.

"Because, I can see that in your heart, you were born a hero." Haruka smiled at this. "And, I remember a long time ago, this girl came and she took care of things like how you did. You're both the same, with your heart." She gasped at this; who was that girl. And why did people say that to her?

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm gonna skip the deep jungle and go straight to Wonderland.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 10

Haruka left the room and went to the Arena. From a distance she saw Cloud sitting down and she ran up to him. "Hey, are you okay?!" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Yeah." He mumbled and she frowned at this. She knew he was lying.

"You're lying I can tell. Tell me the truth, are you okay?" He sighed with defeat.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." He muttered.

"Who's Hades?" She asked.

"The guy who gave your friend that pass and he rules the Underworld." Cloud looked at the ground and sulked even more. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." He stood up and looked up. "I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." She said and he looked at her. "I can see that you have a bit of light left in your heart. You'll find it someday." She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm looking too."

"For your light?" She nodded. He placed a hand on her head. "You have your light." He touched her heart. "Right here…" He walked past her and she called out.

"How 'bout another match someday? No cheating with any dark powers!" He stopped walking.

"I think I'll pass." He mumbled and she giggled at this. He left and they left too and boarded the Gummi Ship. They went to another world which was full of animals and had to fight heartless there. They fought this guy named Clayton and opened a new Keyhole which was a gateway to another world.

* * *

Haruka, Donald, Goofy and Sora floated in this hole until they landed on the ground. Goofy hit his head onto the ground and Haruka looked at her surroundings. This world looked a bit strange and to make it even weirder was that there was a rabbit that ran past them.

"Oh my fur and whiskers. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He was wearing a top and trousers with glasses and was carrying a clock. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here I should be there." Haruka twitched. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

'Woah, some Queen you have.' Haruka thought and decided to follow the rabbit to see what was going on. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran after her. They ran everywhere and went through doors which got smaller and was one after the other.

The rabbit went through this tiny door and Haruka kneeled. "How did he get so small?" She wondered.

"No you're simply too big!" The door knob said and she jumped.

"It talks!" Donald and Haruka stated the obvious.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The knob yawned and her eyebrow twitched.

"Good morning." Goofy waved.

"Good night! I need more sleep." He closed his eyes.

"Wait, what do we have to do to be smaller?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle over there?" They turned around and there were four bottles on the table. They drank from the bottles and turned smaller.

"Oh my god!" Haruka's voice was a bit higher. She looked around. "Wow!" They jumped down from the table and onto the ground. Then they went through a doorway.

"I'm on trial but why?" Haruka and the others watched a young innocent girl getting judge by this woman.

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding." The rabbit said.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." The Queen of Hearts pointed. "And the reason is…" Haruka crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She thought that the girl was innocent, what could she have done? "…because I say so that's why!" The red haired girl growled.

"This is so unfair." The young girl said.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defence?" The Queen asked.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be Queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!"

'Yeah, you tell her.' Haruka smirked.

"SILENCE!" The Queen yelled. "You dare defy me?"

"I think we should help her out." Haruka mumbled.

"Yeah, but the…" Donald begun.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked and Donald pointed.

"Meddling!"

"Oh yeah, and that's against the rules." Goofy added.

"I hereby find the defendant, guilty of charge!" Haruka looked up. "For the crimes of assault and attempting to steal my heart…" The red haired girl gasped at this. "…off with her head!"

"No, no oh please!" The girl cried.

"Hold it!" Haruka yelled as she marched up to the Queen with her friends following trying to stop her.

"Who are you? And how dare you interfere with my court?" The Queen asked.

"We know who the real culprit is!" Haruka said.

"Uh-huh it's the Heartle-" Goofy covered his mouth.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" Haruka scratched the back of her head.

"Uhhhhh…" The girl was locked in a cage.

"Bring me evidences of Alice's innocence. Fail and it's off with all your heads." Haruka's friends gasped with fear.

"No!" She shouted. "If we fail, then off with _my_ head not theirs!" Haruka said boldly and they left.

"Haruka, why did you say that?" Sora asked.

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt for my mistakes. I'd rather sacrifice myself instead of my friends." She answered and they walked into a forest. Then out of nowhere a cat's head appeared.

"Eeeep!" Haruka stood behind Sora and didn't watch.

"Who are you?!" Donald asked.

"Who indeed. Poor Alice, soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat said.

"Hey if you know who the culprit is tell us." Sora shouted out.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't want to tell." Haruka gasped at this and stood in front of Sora without any fears. "The answers, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The Cheshire Cat disappeared and the red haired Princess gasped.

"No, wait!" Haruka raised her hand but was too late.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit." They heard the Cat's voice say.

"There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky but if you find all then there will be a big reward."

"Should we trust him?" Goofy asked.

"To trust or not to trust, you decide." The Cat said and this was starting to freak Haruka out.

They looked around and there were a few heartless which they had to fight. They started to collect some boxes for evidence and went to the Queen. She told Haruka to pick a box and when she did, Goofy was imprisoned in a cage. Then the mean Queen of Hearts ordered the cards to attack Haruka and she had to fight them alongside Sora and Donald. Goofy got out and fought too. When they were finished the red haired girl turned to Alice but she wasn't there.

"She might have been kidnapped when we were fighting." She assumed.

"You fools!" The Queen yelled at the cards. "Go and find out who's behind all this! I don't care how." Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy headed into the forest and saw the Cheshire Cat again.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice no, shadows yes." He answered.

"Which way did they go?" Haruka questioned.

"This way, that way. Does it matter?" The red haired girl huffed at this. "Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room." He disappeared and she nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" She cheered and led the way, whilst fighting the heartless. They got to the Tea Party Garden and it was deserted. Then then entered the house and the Cheshire Cat said that they weren't there. So, Haruka and her friends started to fight the heartless. They went all over the house and then arrived at the place where the talking door was.

Out of nowhere, a mega heartless appeared and Haruka gulped. This one was much bigger than the last back in Traverse Town. They all started to fight and Haruka used magic as well as her Keyblade. The heartless glowed and then disappeared with a heart floating into the air.

"What a racket! How's a door knob to get any sleep?" Haruka growled at this.

'Lazy old door knob!' The door knob yawned and his mouth/keyhole opened widely. Haruka smiled at this. There was a keyhole, to another world. Haruka's Magnificent Light started to glow and sparkle and it shot a ray of light at the keyhole.

There was another mini Gummi Ship on the ground like the one that they found in the Jungle. The Cheshire Cat appeared again and told them that Alice was gone with the shadows. Haruka sensed that there was something fishy going on and kept this in mind. They decided to visit Traverse Town again.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	11. Chapter 11

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey **

Chapter 11

They got to Traverse Town and started to go around fighting heartless and buying stuff like potions. When the group of friends had to swim in the water to get to the Secret Waterway, Sora had to pick Haruka up in a piggyback because she was obviously too short much to Haru's embarrassment.

"Hey, sorry 'bout all this." Haruka mumbled sheepishly.

"About what?" Sora asked curiously.

"I'm such a burden. I bet I'm really heavy…" She blushed and he shook his head.

"No, you don't have to apologise Haru. You aren't even heavy more like a feather."

"Are you just saying that to not make me feel bad?" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Of course not. Why would I lie to my best friend?" The red haired girl gasped at this. It's been such a long time since he called her his best friend. It always used to be about Kairi, Kairi, Kairi! But she felt good that now he's noticed her like those good old days.

When they met with Leon and the others Haruka was on her feet again.

"So you found a keyhole?" Leon asked.

"Yeah and it automatically locked when we found it." Sora said.

"That's good." Aerith nodded.

"Every world among the stars has a keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked and the brown haired man rolled his eyes at this.

"It was in Ansem's report." Aerith kindly answered.

"The heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the world's core." Haruka looked up at what Leon said.

"Then what happens to the world?" She questioned curiously.

"In the end it disappears." She gasped at this and saw a flash. The red haired princess felt this painful headache and felt as if she was having this major migraine. She placed her hands on the sides of her head and fell to her knees.

"Haru!" Sora yelled and Haruka kept on seeing these memories which didn't seem so clear. They consisted of two worlds being invaded by darkness and heartless.

"Princess!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed and tears fell down her cheeks. Her friends helped her up and she wiped away her tears.

"What's…going on…with me?" She whispered and frowned.

"You're the only one who can lock those keyholes Princess, with your keyblade as well as that necklace." Aerith said.

"You need to go to all the worlds possible to lock those keyholes." Leon added and she nodded. If she couldn't act like a Princess, then she might as well fulfil her duties as a Princess. They had to go and see this guy called Cid about the mini Gummi Ships they got, but before leaving Leon called out.

"Hey Princess!" Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance and she turned around.

"I've got a name you know!" She said and he ignored this. He took out this stone and gave it to her.

"Here, take this. This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck and I want you to hold onto it." She stared at the stone and looked up.

"How do I use it?"

"For the first time, good question." Haruka rolled her eyes at this and Leon went quiet. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"I don't know." He mumbled and she smirked at this.

* * *

They turned around and went to Cid. Sora, Donald and Goofy started speaking to Cid about the mini Gummi Ships which were called Gummi Haruka's attention was somewhere else; she couldn't help but think about Riku. It's been so long since she's seen him or heard his lovely voice. All she wanted the most was not to explore all these worlds, she wanted the warmth of the boy she loved. She wanted to be with him, talk to him and spend all her time with him, yet she couldn't. When his face appeared in her mind, with those eyes filled with lust of power, it brought tears to her eyes and a pain to her heart.

They had to go and deliver this old book to a house in the Third District. As they walked through the streets Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed Haruka's behaviour. She looked so sad, as she stared at the ground with a frown on her face.

"Haruka, are you alright?" Sora asked and it was as if Riku was asking her this again.

_The red haired girl stood up as well and he cupped her cheek. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. "Are you alright Haru?" _

Another tear fell down her cheek and dripped onto the ground. Sora sighed sadly at his best friend's sorrow.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Donald asked and she looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm just thinking too much that's all." She mumbled.

"Thinking about what?" Sora asked and she gasped at this.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." Haruka said a bit angrily and then there was an awkward silence. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been missing home for a while." The red haired girl apologised.

"Don't worry Haru, we'll get home." She nodded at this. Haruka only told half the truth, she missed Riku as well.

They walked around and reached an empty room. The chilly breeze and darkness sent shivers going up and down Haruka's spine.

"There's something about this musty place!" She heard Riku's voice and looked up. She saw the silver haired boy standing in front of her with that smile on his face. It was as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we engraved our names on the wall." She looked down and smiled at this. "Remember, Haruka…?" He raised his hand for her and she ran to him.

"Riku!" She giggled.

"Haruka?" Goofy asked and when she hugged Riku he disappeared. Merlin was in the room now but she wasn't paying much attention to him. Haruka's eyes widened and she was gobsmacked; she was hallucinating.

The empty room turned into a homely comfortable room. But that frown from Haruka's face didn't turn into anything. Then out of nowhere a woman appeared. "Why hello! I'm the Fairy Godmother. I am here to help as well and… oh good gracious." She ran up to Haruka and took her hand. "Why dear what's wrong?" Haruka looked up at her curiously.

"Oh well…" She squeaked.

"Ah don't tell me, you are missing somebody who is extremely precious to you, and may I assume the boy of your dreams." Haruka's cheeks turned pink and she nodded.

"Why sweetheart, never fear. Your dreams will come true someday, never stop believing."

"My dreams?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, a dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for, you keep." The Fairy Godmother sang and Haruka started to sing too. She didn't know how, but in her memory she felt like someone has sung this song before. "Have faith in your dreams, and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep believing, the dream that you wish will come true."

"Thank you Fairy Godmother!" Haruka smiled with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Always sing this song whenever you are sad. Don't shed your tears." She wiped the tears away. "And keep believing in your dreams." The red haired girl nodded happily.

* * *

Awwww! Haruka can be a Princess too! Please review!

~Parisa01


	12. Chapter 12

They meet Riku! Dun-dun-dun! Still a bit of RikuXOC!

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey **

Chapter 12

Haruka led the way to the centre of the Town and then three heartless appeared in front of her. They were about to jump onto her to attempt to steal her necklace and she closed her eyes. "There you are. What's going on Haru?" She thought she was hallucinating again and she opened her eyes to see Riku smiling at her.

"Is that really you?" She asked and he smirked.

"What, didn't want to see me?" He asked sarcastically and she smiled; it was really him standing in front of her.

"RIKU!" She cried and ran to him. She hugged him really tightly and he blushed at this. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, you're not dreaming. This is real." He mumbled and they pulled away. "It took me forever to find you Haru." She blushed at this.

"Wait a second where's Kairi?" Her happy face turned into a scowl.

"Is she with you?" Riku asked. "Well don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too. We're finally free. Hey she might be looking for us right now." Haruka wished not but then she sensed heartless.

'How do I sense heartless?' She thought. 'Oh yeah I'm the _Princess of light and darkness_.'

"Just leave everything to me… I know this…" Riku said.

Suddenly a heartless appeared behind him and Haruka jumped.

"Magnificent Light!" Her Keyblade appeared in her hand and they all watched her and she slashed the heartless. She landed onto the ground elegantly and posed with her Keyblade in hand.

"Leave it to who, you were saying?" She asked smugly.

"Haru, what did you…?" Riku was asking and Haruka interrupted.

"I've been looking for you too, with their help." She smiled and Riku looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Who are they?"

"Ahem, the name is…"

"We visited so many worlds and places looking for you, Riku." Haruka said and Donald grumbled that she interrupted him.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed." Haruka's smile dropped at the sarcastic tone he used that she didn't like at that moment.

"Guess what. Haruka's a…" Goofy was about to say and her eyes widened.

"No!" She shouted and gulped. 'I don't want him to know, what if it changes our friendship. And he won't believe me!'

"What's wrong Haru?" Sora asked and she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey, nice necklace." She opened her eyes and felt her neck to find it bare. She gasped and saw the necklace dangling in Riku's hands.

"Riku." She stepped forward to get it back but he stepped back. "Riku, give it back right now! Stop joking around."

"You're getting a bit emotional." She gasped at this and felt her heart stop.

"Riku, it's precious to her give it back." Sora said.

"Give her that necklace back. How dare you take it from her?!" Donald shouted and Haruka snatched the necklace from his hand. Riku was a bit shocked and she clasped her necklace around her neck.

"I didn't mean to joke around with you Haru. I'm sorry." Riku apologised and she looked up into those eyes as he held her hands. She smiled with a tear falling down her cheeks. He shook his head and wiped the tear away.

"I'm so glad you're here. Are you coming with us?" She asked.

"Yeah, we've got this awesome rocket! Wait till you see it!" Sora said and Haruka frowned at the emotionless face from Riku. She gazed at him, he didn't look happy and she didn't know why.

"No, he can't come!" Haruka gasped at this and turned around at Donald.

"WHAT?!" Haruka shouted.

"Forget it!" He countered back and she growled at this.

"Riku's my best friend Donald, please let him come with us."

"I don't care!"

"If he won't come, then I'll go with him on my own!" Haruka said stubbornly.

"He's gone!" Goofy pointed and the green eyed Princess turned around to see nothing.

"Riku?" She asked and felt her heart crack. "RIKU?!" Haruka yelled his name continuously with tears in her bright green eyes.

"Oh well, at least he's okay." Sora mumbled and her eyes widened; how could he say that? "And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." Haruka rolled her eyes at this. Instead of stressing about his best friend he was talking about _her_!

Haruka started to walk away until Donald stop her. "Where are you going?" She didn't face him but answered.

"I'm going to go and look for Riku." She muttered.

"But, we don't have much time Princess." Goofy said and Haruka turned around.

"Yeah, and Haruka you know how strong Riku is, he'll be fine. We'll look for him after okay?" Sora asked.

"Promise?"

"I promise!" Sora cheered.

* * *

They walked into the small house again and met up with Cid. "You guys ever heard of Maleficent? I hear she's in town." Cid asked.

"Who's she?" Sora questioned.

"A witch man, she's a witch!" The blonde haired man said.

"She's the reason this town in full of heartless." Leon added and Haruka clenched her fist. "Don't take her lightly."

"Oh, I won't!" Haruka said darkly and they all gulped at this.

"She's been using the heartless for years." Aerith sighed.

"We lost our world thanks to her, it happened 9 years ago." Haruka empathised with this; she walked up to Leon and touched his arm. He looked at her and she smiled.

"I promise that I'll do anything to try save your world as the Princess of light and darkness. I don't know what world I came from, but I remember that it was in a bad state when I left it. So I won't let you lose the world you belong to." Haruka felt tears falling down her cheeks. He stared into her eyes and nodded.

* * *

_Riku…_

He stood next to a fair and green skinned witch who's shining yellow eyes were heavily shadowed with violet makeup; Maleficent. "You see? It's just as I told you." She said. "While you toiled away trying to find your dearest friend and that girl…" They watched through the house and Riku growled when Leon looked at Haruka. "…yes there is something about that girl." Riku heard Maleficent mumbled and he looked at her.

"Don't hurt her." He said and she smiled sickly at him.

"Oh no! Of course I won't." The silver haired boy looked back at Haruka, who now sat on the windowsill looking at the ground sadly. Maleficent watched the boy and smirked wickedly. 'Well, well, well look what we have here? This boy might have a liking to that girl.' She thought.

"As I was saying, they simply replaced you with some new companions." Donald and Goofy pulled funny faces at her and she smiled at this. "Evidently, now they value them far more than they do you." Riku's eyebrow twitched at this. Sora, looked like he did, but not Haruka.

"You're better off without that wretched boy!" Riku grinded his teeth together. "And that insolent girl." This touched a nerve and Riku looked up at Maleficent with a glare.

"Now think no more of them and come with me." The witch placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you find what you're looking for…" Riku smirked at this but then it dropped when he remember what he said to Haruka.

"_I Riku," She turned around and placed his hand on his heart. The red haired girl couldn't help but giggle at this. "I Riku will take on oath to always be your best friend no matter what. I will promise to never slap you and comfort you. I will always save you whenever you're in trouble. I will be there to wipe away those tears." She looked down and a tear fell down her cheek. He cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb._

"Remember about the darkness…" Riku stared at her hand which was full of darkness with large eyes. He wanted this power; he wanted it all to himself, to become stronger, stronger than anyone else. This seemed to make him forget about his tenderness to Haruka.

* * *

Oh no! But more importantly, is Riku starting to…like Haru, or an emotion more powerful than that? Please review!

~Parisa01


	13. Chapter 13

One word summaries this chapter; jealousy!

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 13

They had to go to this bell and ring it 3 times to see what happens. On the way, there were so many heartless and Haruka cursed Maleficent each time she defeated one. When they got to the bell Haruka rang the bell 3 times. A fountain started working and then on top of it there was a keyhole.

As Haruka ran to the keyhole one of those mega heartless appeared again and this time it was like the one they fought in Traverse Town last time. "Haruka!" Her friends shouted and she turned around to see them unable to help her. It was as if there was a force field which trapped her and the heartless. She looked up at the monster and cracked her knuckles. "You're going down!" She called out with a smirk.

After a few seconds she skidded to the ground and groaned with pain. She was injured pretty badly. "Cure!" She shouted and she was healed. She got up and got ready. She ran towards it and screamed. The red haired Princess fought with all her might until she defeated the heartless. The force field was broken and they rushed to her.

"Are you alright Princess?" Goofy asked.

"Are you hurt your highness?" Donald questioned.

"Haruka, are you okay?" She raised her hands.

"Stop, stop, stop! I'm alright, I'm not hurt and I'm okay!" She said and they laughed at this. Haruka's Magnificent Light started to glow and sparkle as it shot a ray of light towards the keyhole, locking it.

* * *

They went to Cid again to get something installed in the Gummi Ship. Then they headed to Merlin's house and Jiminy jumped off Sora's shoulder. "Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" There was a little puppet boy hiding under the bed and Haruka though he looked absolutely cute.

"Oh hi Jiminy!"

"Awwwww!" Haruka just wanted to pinch Pinocchio's cheeks; he was so cute.

"What in the world are you doing down there?" Jiminy asked.

"Um…playing hide and seek!"

'So cute!' She thought.

"I just don't believe it!" Jiminy said as he walked in circles. "And here I was, up all night worried sick about you. Why of all the…Pinocchio!" They looked at the puppet boy and gasped; his nose grew.

"Pinocchio are you telling me the truth?" Jiminy asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then what is all this about?"

"It was a present." Pinocchio said innocently.

"No fibbing now!" Jiminy warned him. "You know you're not supposed to tell lies." Haruka sighed sadly at this; she remembered when she lied to Riku.

"_I know you're lying to me. So, please tell me the truth. Is everything okay?" She was stuck; Haruka didn't want to lie to Riku. _

"Father is gone and I don't know where he is!" Pinocchio cried and Jiminy comforted him by telling him that he, Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy. The puppet boy looked really sad and Haruka smiled. She walked up to him and crouched to be eye level.

"Hey, you shouldn't be sad. We'll find your father, I promise." He looked up at her and she smiled. She placed her hand on top of his head and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll all be fine."

Sora watched this and felt a tad bit jealous. He was cute too and she noticed that puppet instead of him. The brown haired boy crossed his arms and pouted at this. Haruka stood up and walked up to Sora. "What's with the pout?" She asked.

"Why did you kiss Pinocchio's forehead?" He asked and she smiled.

"He's soooooooo cute and loveable!" The brown haired 14 year old huffed at this and rolled his eyes at this. "What, are you jealous?"

"Of course I'm not!" He answered instantly.

"Sora, he's a little puppet, you don't have to be jealous about that." She said and he frowned.

"So I'm not cute?" Haruka smiled at this.

"Who said you weren't?" Haruka started walking and Sora followed.

"But I want a kiss on the forehead!" He whined and her eyebrow twitched.

"Why don't you ask _Kairi_ to kiss you on the forehead?" She asked with jealousy hidden in her voice.

"But she's not here!" Haruka gasped at this and turned to him with a disappointed face.

"I see that I'm being used. I bet you'd prefer Kairi here instead of me." She crossed her arms and he shook his head.

"No, Haruka! I'd prefer you to be here." The red haired girl rolled her eyes at this with a look crying, 'as if!'

"You know what; I know you're lying just to make me feel good. I hate dishonest people!" That was the last world and Haruka went outside and Sora felt bad, he _was_ telling the truth.

* * *

They walked through the streets of Traverse Town and there was an awkward and painful silence between them now that Haruka wasn't talking to Sora. "Haruka, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Sora said.

"Heh, _if_, you did hurt my feelings Sora!" She countered back.

"Guys, can you leave us alone for a while?" Sora asked and Donald and Goofy went into the Gummi Ship.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" She looked away and sniffed as a tear fell down her cheeks.

"You can talk to me about anything." It's been such a long time, around a decade since he's said that to her. She looked up into his blue eyes.

"It's been so long since you've said that." She whispered and sniffed. "You never used to notice me as much back on the island and I feel as if we have moved away from our friendship." She made the lie look real, it was about Kairi. He frowned at this and held her hands.

"I'm sorry Haruka." She looked up at Sora and saw Riku instead. Her bottom lip trembled and she started to sob; everything reminded her of him. Sora wrapped his arms around Haruka and hugged her tight. She hugged back and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Each word was like a stab into her heart and it killed her inside. Sora kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her.

The silver haired boy clenched his fist with fury and jealousy as he stood on top of a building watching his friends. 'Some best friend you are Sora!' He thought and grinded his teeth together. 'How dare he? Does he really think he can replace me in Haruka's life? No way, he'll pay!'

* * *

Uh oh! People get really jealous these days, don't they? Please review on your thoughts!

~Parisa01


	14. Chapter 14

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 14

They arrived in another world named Agrabah. It seemed that there were many heartless in that world as well and for a moment, Haruka felt like there was someone who was controlling the heartless. They started running around, fighting the heartless.

When Haruka walked past she noticed something from the corner of her eye. She stopped walking and noticed a very pretty girl who was hiding behind barrels. "Who's there? Hello?" She asked and Haruka walked closer to her.

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you." Haruka spoke gently and she walked closer to her. "My name is Haruka." She smiled and Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up to them.

"My name is Jasmine. I am the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah."

"That makes you a Princess?" Sora asked and she nodded.

"Haruka is a Princess as well." Goofy said and Haruka gasped.

"Well, I am but I'm not." Jasmine tilted her head to the side. "Uh…just call me Haruka!" She said.

"My father has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine sighed.

"Jafar?" Goofy asked.

"He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something, something he calls the 'keyhole'." They gasped at this. "Jafar caught me trying to escape but he helped me."

"Who helped you?" Sora asked.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something… Oh I hope Aladdin's alright!" Haruka smiled at this; how cute!

"Aladdin, where might I find this street rat?" A voice said and they looked up to see a tall man dressed in red and black standing on top of a wall. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you see, especially that insolent girl!" Haruka growled at this; who the hell did he think he was?

"Jasmine run!" Sora whispered and she ran away.

"Hey you jerk! Who you callin' 'insolent girl'? Come and say that to my face!" He smirked amused at this and Haruka grinded her teeth together. She and her brown haired friend summoned their Keyblades.

"Ah, the boy and girl who has the key. But most importantly, girl that necklace you're wearing is extremely powerful." Haruka touched her necklace and gulped.

"You're not going to get it!" She shouted out and many heartless appeared. The red haired girl knew it; they were being controlled! They fought the heartless without any major problems and Haruka noticed that Jafar walked away. 'Pfft! What a coward!' She thought. They started to walk around the city of Agrabah and reached the desert. Then out of nowhere a flying carpet appeared in front of them. Haruka's eyebrow twitched. "Well that's something you don't see every day!" She mumbled and crossed her arms.

"What do you think it wants us to do?" Sora asked and Haruka shrugged.

"Probably, he wants us to go along with them." Donald suggested and Haruka face turned pale.

"Yeah come on let's go!" Goofy cheered and got on the carpet. They all stared at the red haired girl who gulped and stepped back. "What's wrong Princess?" Donald asked and her cheeks turned red. She shook her head and flustered.

"Come on Haru!" Sora shouted and she stood still.

"Uhhhhhhhh…." Haruka slurred and Sora walked up to her. He took her arm and she shook her head vigorously. "I can't!"

"Why not?" She looked at the ground and blinked.

"I'm…" He lifted her chin and she stared into his eyes. "I'm…afraid of…heights." Sora smiled at this and took her hand. "Sora, what are you doing?" He pushed her onto the carpet and sat next to her. The carpet flew way up high and Haruka started screaming like a crazy woman. She held onto Sora's arms and kept her eyes shut. He smiled at this with slightly pink cheeks and they flew into the distance.

It was night time and they were on the ground again. As they stepped onto the ground, Haruka felt very dizzy and held her head. "You okay?" Sora asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded. Then suddenly heartless appeared around them and they started fighting them.

Then Haruka noticed a guy sinking in the sand and she raised her hand for him. He took her hand and she pulled him up. He took out a golden lamp and started rubbing it. "Genie, get rid of these guys!" He shouted.

A blue genie appeared and screamed. Haruka's green eyes widened at this and she screeched loudly. She was about to try and fight him until he yelled. "Wish number one coming right up!" The Genie cracked his knuckles and clicked his fingers. All the heartless around them disappeared in a ball of smoke and Haruka was freaked out.

* * *

"I see…thanks Sora and Haruka." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, what are you doing out here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in Agrabah or something?" Haruka added.

"Same old stuff, hunting legendary treasure, just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that

Magic carpet and this lamp!" He took out the lamp and Haruka gulped; she was afraid of that Genie. "Legend has it, that whoever holds the lamp can summon the…"

"Please, kid leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" The Genie bellowed and Haruka stood behind Sora.

"Eeek!" She squeaked like a mouse.

"Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner, Aladdin! Congratulations!" The blue Genie shook Aladdin's hand.

"Any wish?" Donald asked.

"Patience, my fine feathered friend!" Then there were three Genies. "Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make a banana and spilt."

"This guy freaks me out!" Haruka whispered to Sora.

"Our lucky winner made his first wish," The Genie was then next to Haruka. "And let me tell you, what a doozy wish that was,"

"Ahhhh!" Haruka screamed and stepped back.

"Now he has two left! So master, what'll you have for wish number two?"

"Hm, how 'bout making me a fabulously wealthy Prince?" Aladdin asked enthusiastically.

"Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that?! Okay you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meals free." Haruka giggled at this; the Genie wasn't so scary after all! "Hey I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

"No thanks!" Aladdin shook his head. "I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah."

"Why a Prince?" Goofy asked.

"Well, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine." Aladdin was blushing and Haruka smiled at this. "But she's a Princess! I'm…aw; she could never fall for a guy like me!"

"Don't say that Aladdin! She'll definitely fall for you, not your status but for your personality of course." Haruka mumbled and Sora exclaimed.

"Aladdin, she's in trouble!"

"What?! Well, c'mon let's get going." Aladdin said hastily. They all walked up to the carpet and Haruka gulped.

"Don't you think it'll be a bit crowded if we all go on it?" She asked nervously and Sora took her hand.

"Aw, come on Haru! It'll be fun." She sat next to him on the carpet and she held on tight. The carpet flew really fast and Haruka screamed again.

"Haruka, you can stop screaming!" She stopped screaming and felt like she was going to fall off.

"I think I might fall!" She squeaked and Sora laughed at this.

"Hey, it's not funny!" She pouted and he held her shoulders.

"Don't worry, you won't fall!" He grinned goofily and she nodded.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	15. Chapter 15

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 15

They reached Agrabah again and it seemed that there were heartless everywhere. But what made it easier was that Aladdin, Sora, Donald and Goofy fought as well. They reached the main street and saw Jafar and Jasmine.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy?" Jafar asked. "Back to your hole street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the Princess anymore."

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled.

"I'm so sorry Aladdin!" Jasmine apologised.

"Genie, help Jasmine." He whispered and rubbed the lamp. Then the Genie appeared with Jasmine in his arms.

"One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." He exclaimed.

"So sorry boy," Jafar laughed "I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." A red parrot flew up to Jafar with the lamp in his claws. Haruka gasped at this. The lamp fell in Jafar's hands and they couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry Al…" The Genie sighed and disappeared. Jasmine fell into a pot and the pot turned into a spider kind of heartless.

"And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar ordered and disappeared.

Now, they were surrounded by heartless and there was no exit. "Magnificent Light!" Haruka summoned her keyblade. They started fighting the heartless but most of them were jumping themselves onto Haruka. "Get off me!" She kicked with both her feet and Sora destroyed them.

After a few minutes they defeated all the heartless and Aladdin called out, "Jasmine!" Then they heard a spine chilling laugh; Jafar's laugh.

"To the desert! Come on let's move!" Aladdin ordered and they followed him as they sprinted to the desert.

* * *

When they got there it was dark again and this time, a massive lion's head rose from the sand and the ground shook. There was something odd about the lion's head, Haruka thought. It was as if she felt this dark power coming from it. Haruka, Sora and Aladdin fought the darkness which was controlling it.

When Haruka climbed to the top of its head where the source of darkness was, she felt a bit dizzy because of how high she was from the ground. Then all of a sudden her necklace started to sparkle and glow. "What is this?" Haruka asked. The dim light turned even more powerful and it blinded everyone, especially Haruka who covered her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the darkness went away and Haruka jumped off the head and onto the ground.

"What happened?" Sora asked and she looked at her necklace.

"I have no idea." She answered and they entered the Cave of Wonders. They started to run around the cave fighting heartless and swimming in the water, but Haruka had to hold onto Sora's shoulders again. Then they reached this room full of treasure. "Wow!" Haruka said as she looked around, so many golden coins, valuable treasures and beautiful gems.

* * *

They then reached a chamber and Haruka heard voices. She raised her hand for them to stop and started listening.

"That girl again?" A woman asked.

"She's more tenacious than I expected, that insolent girl." Jafar said and Haruka growled at this. "Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku?" Just of the mention of his name made Haruka's green eyes widen; how did they know Riku? This was very odd. Haruka's fist clenched and she ran into the room.

"No, Haruka, wait!" Sora mumbled quietly but it didn't stop her.

"Doing so may actually prove useful to our…" Jafar turned around and saw the red haired girl.

"Hey! Are you Maleficent?!" Haruka yelled and pointed at the woman. She gasped and her eyes widened when she saw Haruka, and then she disappeared.

"Jafar let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled.

"Not a chance." Jasmine was lying on the ground unconscious. "You see she's a Princess…"

'Pfft! Thanks for pointing out the obvious!' Haruka rolled her eyes.

"One of the seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar said.

"Open…?" Goofy asked.

"…the door?" Donald ended the sentence.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it!" Haruka's eyebrow twitched at this.

"Says the one whose older than us." She hissed under her breath.

"Genie, my second wish is to crush them!" Jafar shouted and they gasped at this; no! Genie looked very sad and he sighed. Then all the exits of the room and the keyhole were blocked. Haruka looked up and ran to Jafar. The royal vizier shot a ray of fire towards Haruka from his staff. Sora's blue eyes widened and he dashed in front of the red haired girl. She gasped and her eyes brimmed with tears; Sora took the hit. She placed her hand onto his chest and yelled "Cure!"

The Princess of light and darkness looked up at Jafar with anger. "How dare you?!" She said through her teeth and her Magnificent Light appeared in her hand. She ran up to him and swung her Keyblade at him. It was easily blocked by his counter attack and Haruka was on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" She asked herself and then her mother's voice appeared.

"Place the tip of your Keyblade on the necklace Haruka." She did as she was told and there was radiance when the tip and necklace connected. She stood up and fought alongside her friends. It was extremely difficult but in the end they succeeded. Jafar started to shout with pain and he disappeared.

They ran up to Jasmine and just as they got there the fight wasn't quite finished.

"Genie, my final wish!" They turned around and Haruka cursed under her breath.

"I want you to make me an all-powerful genie." He said and they couldn't believe it. Genie closed his eyes and granted the wish.

Jafar turned into a terrifying and enormous red Genie who looked extremely evil and powerful. It was as if it was like when Haruka saw Cerberus for the first time. 'This is going to be a hard fight!' She predicted. Haruka, Sora and Aladdin stood there staring at the Jafar's Genie who roared. They ran up to him and started to fight.

"Blizzara!" Haruka and Sora yelled and froze a part of the evil Genie. This seemed to affect him slightly and the red haired teen knew what to do.

"Sora!" She shouted and he looked at her.

"Use the magic! It'll work." He nodded and they used all kind of magical tricks, as well as using their Keyblades. Just as Jafar's Genie was extremely weak, Haruka's necklace glowed again and this finished the evil Genie off.

Aladdin and the others ran up to the place where Jasmine was supposed to be, to find it empty. "Jasmine?" Aladdin asked and he looked around. Sora's Keyblade started to glow and he locked the keyhole. Then all of a sudden, the place started to shake and tremble.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked. They all ran to the Magic carpet and Sora took Haruka's hand.

"Come on Haru!" He yelled and they got onto the carpet. The Magic carpet flew up really quick and Sora lost balance.

"Ah!" He tripped backwards and gripped onto the carpet. "Help!" He called out and Haruka took his hand. She started to pull him up with all her force and she finally got him up. He fell on top of her and they both panted. Haruka's cheeks were burning hot out of exhaustion.

A pair of cyan eyes watched them and seethed with loathing and jealousy as he grinded his teeth together. 'Oh he is going to pay! He's seriously gonna pay!' He thought and disappeared.

* * *

Uh-oh…. Please review!

~Parisa01


	16. Chapter 16

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 16

They all were at Aladdin's house. "So, Jasmine is not in Agrabah." He sighed and this touched Haruka's heart. He was so worried about Jasmine. "Sora, Haruka let's go find her!" They both looked at the ground with frowns on their faces like they were getting told off.

"Sorry, we can't take you with us." They said in unison.

"W-why not?!" He asked.

"It would be muddling…" Goofy sighed.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected. Haruka took a step forward and placed a hand on her heart.

"Aladdin, I promise you that we'll find Jasmine. I'll do it, die trying!" He looked up at her and could see the determination within her green eyes.

"Hey, Al! You got one wish left, you can wish for Jasmine to be here!" Genie exclaimed.

"I wish…" Genie was getting ready to grant it.

"I wish for your freedom Genie!" He said and the blue Genie started to glow. When he stopped glowing, he had feet and his gold bangles weren't on him.

"A deal's a deal Genie. Now, you can go anywhere else. You're your own master now." Aladdin said. "But, if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora and Haruka find Jasmine." Genie crossed his arms.

"Hmmm, sorry Al. I'm done taking orders from others." They all sighed at this. "But…a favour, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try!" Haruka smiled widely at this.

"Yes!" She punched the air.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em…" Hades said. "If someone had stuck around to give him a hand." He looked down.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I? And even then…" Riku clenched his fist trying to control all his anger and jealousy. The memory of his best friends appeared in his mind again.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." Maleficent said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lighten up! I'm as cool as they come. Okay?" Hades mumbled. "By the way, kid have we got something special for you." Riku looked up.

"Huh?"

"Yes, we had a deal. You help us, and we grant you your wish…" He saw a floating ghost like Kairi in front of him.

"Kairi." He smirked evilly.

"Go to her, your vessel is waiting." Maleficent smiled wickedly. Hook came walking in.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." He said.

"One question; why are you doing this all for me? What's the catch?" Riku asked.

"Catch?" Maleficent turned around. "What's the catch?" She walked up to him and looked down at him. "Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy." She touched his cheek and she felt cold.

_Haruka felt a shiver as if someone wrong was happening._

"_What's wrong Haru?" Sora asked. _

"_It's….nothing!" She answered and gulped. There was this strange sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

"I seriously doubt that!" Riku slapped her hand away with disgust.

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Riku stared at her for a while until he turned around and walked off. As he took each step, her face was still in his head, her pale skin, her bright red hair, and her green eyes. He smiled at this but it dropped when he thought about Sora. 'Hmph, now he'll be the jealous one once I have Kairi.' He thought oblivious to the fact that the person who would be hurt the most wouldn't be Sora, but his best friend Haruka.

* * *

Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy appeared at Merlin's house after they left Agrabah. Haruka and Sora found a book and opened it. There was a bright light which shined and blinded them both.

"Weeeeee!" Haruka giggled as she and Sora landed on the book. They were both tiny and they looked at each other.

"We're so tiny!" Sora said and they saw this little picture on the book. They raced towards it with Haruka being the loser.

"Hey, watch next time. I'll win!" She said.

They ended up in this forest and saw a yellow bear sitting on a log in deep thought. Haruka and Sora approached him and he kept on saying, "Think, think, think, think."

"Hi there!" Haruka smiled.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." The yellow bear mumbled.

"Oh." Sora said.

"What are you thinking about?" Haruka asked curiously.

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh." He answered.

"Pooh?" Haruka and Sora said in unison.

"Yes?"

"Wait a second, you're Pooh?" Sora and Haruka sat next to the bear.

"Yes, I'm Whinnie the Pooh. Pooh for short, who are you two?"

"I'm Sora."

"And I'm Haruka. Haru for short. Nice to meet you Pooh!" She grinned.

"Oh, hello Sora, hello Haru. Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?"

"Well no." Sora replied.

"Why would we do that? We've only just met." Haruka pointed out.

"Because everyone's gone away." Pooh sighed and the red haired girl frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Woods. And we'd take walks together." Haruka closed her green eyes. She and Riku would always take walks in the middle of the night back at the islands.

"…Or play Pooh sticks. And every day, I'd eat some honey." Pooh placed his hand on his round stomach. "Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now. But now everyone's gone. All my friends and my favourite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping, I think…" He got off the log.

"So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going somewhere else as well. But I wonder how should I say goodbye to myself? Think, think, think. Oh, my tumbly is getting rather rumbly." Haruka giggled at this and he started walking away. Sora and the red haired girl started following him and walked into a house.

Pooh was pouring nothing into his mouth from a pot. "Oh, bother. There's no more honey left. If only the Hunny Tree could visit. Then I could eat my fill…" Haruka frowned at her friend's loss.

They went outside and met up with an owl who told them that some pages were missing from the book, so they couldn't go on. The pages were scattered in many worlds and they agreed to help find them. The book closed and they were at Merlin's house again.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	17. Chapter 17

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 17

_In Haruka's mind…_

_A little 5 year old girl sat with a boy on the leaning tree on the play islands. The girl had short curly chin length bright red hair and beady green eyes. She wore a short red summer dress and white lace leggings with sandals. The boy had short silver hair up to his collar bone and round cyan eyes. He wore a yellow sleeveless top and grey capris bottoms with trainers. _

"_Hey Haruka, would you mind if I nickname you Haru?" The silver haired 5 year old asked and Haruka looked up at him. She smiled at him. _

"_I really like it Riku." She giggled and he nodded. _

"_Haru, where did you come from?" Her smile dropped and she looked down at her bracelet. Riku looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. _

"_It's just that I don't remember anything about home…" She mumbled and he smiled. _

"_Haruka, this is your home from now on." The red haired little girl looked up at him and stared into his cyan eyes. _

"_Yeah…" She smiled with a tear falling down her cheek, a tear she didn't know where it came from. Riku frowned at this and wiped her tear away. _

"_Crying doesn't suit you at all Haru. You should always smile." She grinned at him and they turned their heads to stare at the sunset. _

"_When we grow up…" Riku said. "Let's get off these islands, you, me and Sora, the three of us." She smiled at the idea. _

"_Yeah, it would be fun! Going on adventures and all!" She exclaimed enthusiastically._

"_You and I can find your home Haru." Haruka looked at him. _

"_Would you really do that for me Riku?" She asked and he turned to her with a smile on his face._

"_Yeah!" _

"_Thank you Riku." She mumbled and he shook his head. _

"_No, you don't have to thank me. We're best friends!" He held her hand and she giggled. _

"_Yeah, best friends!"_

* * *

_Reality…_

"Knock it off!" Donald yelled and Haruka woke up. She instantly got up and stretched whilst yawning.

"Thanks for waking me up from my nap!" Haruka whispered.

She walked up to her friends and Goofy asked, "Are you okay Princess?" She nodded at this with a smile on her face but realised that he called her Princess. She placed her index finger on her lips.

"Don't call me Princess. I don't think I'm ready yet." She said quietly.

"I don't think you'll ever be ready." Sora muttered and Haruka shot him a glare and he earned a bruise from this.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing?" The Princess asked and her voice echoed. She started to look around. "Where are we?" Then out of nowhere a chest fell on her head. She rubbed her head and groaned with pain.

"Uh, y'know I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us." Goofy said and Haruka's eyes widened.

"What? We're inside a whale?" She asked shocked.

"And for today's weather: expect showers." He added and another chest fell on Haruka.

"Ouch!"

"Heavy showers!" Haruka giggled at Goofy's comment.

"Hey, who's there?" Donald shouted and they saw Pinocchio's head pop out from behind a big chest.

"It's me!" Haruka awww'ed at this; he was so adorable. Sora rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh it's just Pinocchio!" Donald said. "Pinocchio?!" He asked shocked.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked from Sora's shoulder.

"Where are you going Pinocchio?" Haruka asked gently and he walked off.

"Come on everybody, after him! Quick!" Jiminy said and they followed him.

* * *

"It's true!" Haruka said. "So, how did you end up here Pinocchio?" The red haired girl walked up to the adorable puppet boy.

"Oh my, so the whale swallowed all of you too? My goodness." An older man said and they nodded. "My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I travelled all over for him. Thank goodness we're together again. So you seem to know Pinocchio quiet well." Geppetto picked something up.

"Yes, we met him in Traverse Town. And I want to say that he's such an adorable son you have." Haruka said.

"Oh, yes. I hope he was a good boy in my absence."

"Why of course he has!" She smiled.

"Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right Pinocchio, Pinocchio?" They looked around and he wasn't there.

"He must be around." Goofy said.

"Or he must have walked off. Don't worry Mr Geppetto, we'll bring Pinocchio back." Haruka declared and they went in search of the puppet boy. They walked into the first Chamber.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Sora asked a bit harshly and Haruka shot him warning glare. She turned to Pinocchio and smiled at him.

"Come on Pinocchio let's go back. We'll have a race once we get back, okay?" Sora pouted at this.

"Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy pointed out.

"Come on Pinocchio! This isn't a time for games." Sora said and Haruka turned to him.

"Sora, he's just a little kid." When the brown haired boy was about to counter back she heard Riku's voice.

"But Sora, I thought you liked playing games? Or are you too cool to play with them now that you're hanging out with Haru, I bet you're tryin' to impress her?" Haruka and Sora gasped as their eyes widened at this.

"Riku, heh w-what are you doing here?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio. Hey Haru do you want to play as well?" She gulped at this and felt her cheeks go warmer but shook her head.

"Riku, he needs to get back to his father-" Haruka was interrupted by Sora.

"What about Kairi, where is she? Did you find her?" She growled at this. The red haired girl was talking about Pinocchio but she didn't understand how _Kairi_ came into the picture.

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." He said cockily.

"Oh come on!" Sora huffed and Riku took Pinocchio's hand and they ran off. Haruka ran after them really quickly with Sora lagging behind.

"Come on Sora, you won the race last time." She called out.

"Oh, just you wait and watch!" He smirked. Riku's eyebrow furrowed together as he growled.

'Is he flirting with Haru? Oh he is going to get it!' He thought as he ran faster.

Haruka and her friends started to fight the heartless as they went through the chambers.

* * *

_Riku…_

"Why do you still care about that girl and the boy?" Maleficent asked. "The boy, your best friend has deserted you, as well as that insolent girl."

"That '_insolent_ _girl'_ has a name you know!" He roared.

"Oh, why I'm sorry. It seems that you have a soft spot for her." He looked down at this.

"I don't care about him, I was just messing with his head a little to see what he does." Maleficent raised her eyebrows amused.

"Yes, I can see that clearly about the boy. But it seems that you're not doing anything to the girl." Riku placed a hand onto his heart. "Beware the darkness in your heart. The heartless prey upon it." Maleficent said and Riku gripped onto his shirt.

"Mind your business." He shouted out and the witch went through a portal of darkness. Riku stared at the ground and sighed.

"Pinocchio!" Haruka shouted out and he went through to another chamber. She panted for air and just as Riku was going to ask if she was okay or not, Sora stole the words.

"Haru, you okay?" He asked and Riku was boiling with anger.

"Yeah!" She gave him the thumbs up and then noticed Riku. "Riku!"

"Haru." She smiled at him and sighed with relief to see that he's okay.

"What's the matter with you? What are you thinking?" Haruka gasped at the tone Sora was using towards Riku and turned to him.

"Sora!" She shouted.

"Haruka, just look at him. You can see it, something's changed. You're Pr-" Haruka scowled at this and this stopped him from saying 'Princess.'

"What were you going to say?" Riku asked and she turned to him. Haruka stared at the boy she loved and she felt something; this aura which didn't feel good at all.

"Don't you realise what you're doing?" Sora asked.

"I can be asking you the same thing, Sora! You only seem to be interested in running around, showing off that Keyblade and stealing other people's best friends. And I see how you're so interested in impressing _other people_." Haruka's eyebrow twitched at this; what was he talking about.

"What are you talking about Riku?" Haruka asked and Riku was too busy argueing with Sora blinded with jealousy.

"Do you even want to save Kairi?" The red haired girl gasped at this; her best friend would never ignore her questions not even a stupid one, but now he did.

"I do." Sora mumbled.

Then they heard Pinocchio shriek and she gasped. "Pinocchio!" She yelled and ran straight past Riku. He watched her and frowned slightly. "Come on Sora, come on Riku. Pinocchio needs our help!" She said. When she entered the chamber, she saw this heartless with tentacles and Pinocchio was trapped in a cage inside it.

"Let him go you freaky heartless!" She shouted and Riku smirked at this.

"You up for it Haru?" He asked and she smiled at him. Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Magnificent Light!" Her lovely white Keyblade appeared in her hand as well.

"Let's do this!" The brown haired boy said.

"You better watch out!" She warned the heartless. The three of them started to fight the heartless and it felt so right fighting together like a team. One of the heartless' tentacles slapped Haruka and she skidded on the ground.

Riku ran up to her and pulled her back up. "You okay?" She hissed in pain as she touched her arm and it was burning red. His cyan eyes widened at this and he gently placed his hand on her arms and it felt so cool. She looked up into his eyes and for a moment they stared at each other. Slowly they were leaning towards each other until Haruka noticed something.

"Look out!" She exclaimed and pulled him out the way. She blocked the heartless' tentacle with her keyblade and there was a flash. "Power of light!" Then there was another flash which seemed to blind the enemy. Sora finished him off.

The heartless chucked Pinocchio into a black hole and Haruka gasped at this. "No!" She screamed and Riku into the hole. Haruka followed him and dived into the hole as her friends followed her. They ended up where Geppetto was.

"Pinocchio, Pinocchio please give me back my son!" He begged and Haruka couldn't believe it. Riku was kidnapping Pinocchio.

"Sorry old man, I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said.

"He's no puppet, Pinocchio is my little boy."

"He is unusual, not many puppets have hearts." She shook her head, no this couldn't be happening. "I'm not sure. But maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute, are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Why would you care anyway? And, what do you think?" He started to walk away until Haruka shouted.

"Wait!" He looked down at her and could see the tears falling down her cheeks. "Riku, you can't separate a child from their parent, they both…" She blinked and closed her eyes. The green eyed felt light headed. "…need…" She started seeing these flashbacks about a father kissing his baby daughter's head and leaving her as she cried. "…each…other." She fell back and Sora caught her. Riku's fist was trembling with jealousy and he turned around and left.

"Haruka, open your eyes." She opened her eyes and stood up. Haruka placed her hand onto her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but where's Riku?" She asked curiously.

"He left." Her eyes were definitely open now.

"Then, what are we waiting for? We need to save Pinocchio. Come on!"

* * *

What do you think those flashbacks were about? And…Riku and Haruka were going to kiss! :D

~Parisa01


	18. Chapter 18

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey **

Chapter 18

They went to the stomach of Monstro and saw Pinocchio sleeping and Riku.

"Riku please let Pinocchio go!" Haruka cried and he turned to her. He was about to consider it but Sora had to open his mouth.

"Let Pinocchio go!" He yelled.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the heartless… Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi and I'm going to save her myself." Haruka felt her heart crack and she touched her heart. The tears fell down her cheeks.

"But Riku, I'm going to save her." Sora said and Riku smirked at this. The brown haired boy pointed his Keyblade at his best friend and Haruka gasped at this.

"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked.

"Heart or no heart, he still has a conscience and that conscience is saying that you're on the wrong side!" The red haired girl shook her head and raised her hands as if defending Riku.

"No!" She shouted and Riku smirked at this.

"What, Haruka after everything you'd fight me? I thought I was your friend!" Sora asked.

"I won't let you hurt Riku." She answered and Riku felt victorious. She turned her head and looked at Riku from the corner of her eye "And I won't let you hurt Sora either. I won't let either of you fight each other, over my dead body you won't!" Haruka crowded and then suddenly there was a massive heartless which looked like the one they fought previously, on top of Haruka.

She looked up at it with wide eyes. "Haruka, come on. You're going to get crushed!" Sora called out but Haruka was frozen for a moment unable to respond. Riku took her wrists and kissed her hands. "I'm sorry Haru." He mumbled and pushed her away before the heartless reached the ground.

Haruka skidded and looked at Riku who looked at her with a sad smile and a tear in his eye as he left in a portal of darkness. She looked up at the heartless and her Magnificent Light appeared in her hand. They started fighting the heartless but it didn't feel the same without Riku. They finally defeated the monster after 10 minutes.

* * *

_Riku…_

He stood in front of Kairi of Hook's ship. The auburn haired girl looked a sleep and Riku sighed. "So Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now." He said.

"Precisely." Maleficent answered and the silver haired thought about Sora and Haru. His hand clenched into a fist and he grinded his teeth together.

"And her heart was…" He trailed with a hint of sinister in his voice.

"Taken by the heartless, no doubt." He turned around to her.

"Tell me what can I do?" Riku asked.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the Princess of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds." She said. "Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now I'll grant you a marvellous gift." He anticipated the gift; he might be able to find Haruka again and take her away from Sora. "The power to control the heartless." Darkness surrounded them and Riku felt the power darkness, it felt strange, it felt intense, yet it felt good. He smirked extremely evilly and thought. 'You better watch out Sora. Haru will be mine.' He thought.

* * *

Haruka opened her eyes and looked around. She was in water and noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy. Donald was an Octopus and Goofy was a Turtle. Sora was a Merman with a blue fish tail. Then she noticed something they were staring at her like fishes with pink cheeks. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" She asked and they looked down. Haruka looked down and gasped with red cheeks. She was wearing a red sea shell bra and she had a bright turquoise fish tail.

"I'm a mermaid!" She exclaimed and started to giggle as she swam around.

"Relax Sebastian." A girl said and Haruka hid behind Sora feeling a bit shy. "They don't look like them, right Flounder?" The yellow fish also hid behind the girl.

"I don't know they look a bit weird."

"Yes, they do look a bit strange." She said and noticed the red haired girl hiding behind Sora. "Why hello…" Haruka opened her eyes and then swam to the girl. They started at each other, you could say that Haruka was a younger version.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Um, somewhere far away and we're not really used to these waters."

'Sora's really bad at lying!' Haruka thought.

"Well, Sebastian can show you how to swim." The mermaid said.

"King Triton won't like this!" The red crab pointed out and she rolled her eyes. Sebastian started to teach them how to swim and all and they got the hang of it. Just as they were about to move onto self-defence these heartless appeared and the others hid. Haruka and her friends started to fight them and the Princess would have expected it to be difficult underwater but it wasn't.

"They might be heading for the Palace!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Then we have to go after them, we'll help!" Sora said and they started to swim to the Palace whilst fighting heartless along the way.

They started swimming really fast when they reached the Palace. A heartless was about to hurt Haruka until there was a flash. They approached a merman who had a beard and a crown as well as a trident. "As long as I have my trident. I will not tolerate any of those creatures into this Palace."

"Daddy!" The mermaid exclaimed.

"Oh Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there." Her father said. "Strange creatures lurk outside." Haruka was about to do something or say something but Sora held her back. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His majesty, King Triton." Haruka gulped when she saw that serious look.

"And who are they?" King Triton asked.

"They saved helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel answered.

"They don't look familiar." Sora was about to say something but Haruka covered his mouth.

"We're from an ocean very far from her you see." Haruka grinned.

"Yeah, we're here to find the keyhole." Goofy added.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"It's-" Just as Goofy was going to answer King Triton interrupted.

"There's no such thing! Certainly not here!"

"But Daddy!"

"Ariel not another word! You are not to leave the Palace, is that clear?" Ariel turned around and swam away as Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy followed.

"Come to my grotto I want to show you all something." Ariel said and they entered. Haruka and Sora looked around with awe.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I have collected. I think it's all from the outside world. Someday I want to see what's out there." Haruka smiled sadly at this, she thought about Riku. "I want to see other worlds, does that sound strange?" Ariel asked.

"No, it doesn't. My best friend wanted to see what's out of our home world as well." Haruka said.

"Hey, why don't we try and look for that keyhole you were talking about?" She asked.

"But your father…" Sora begun.

"Oh he treats me like a little girl. He never wants me to do anything. He just…he just doesn't understand."

They started to explore around and fight heartless. They got to the grotto again and Haruka and Sora noticed a trident looking thing on the wall. The red haired teenager, her brown haired friend and the mermaid Princess approached it and just as Haruka was going to touch it they heard King Triton yell.

"Ariel you disobeyed me once again." They turned around shocked. "I told you not to leave the Palace." Then he noticed what was on the wall. King Triton raised his trident.

"Daddy no!" Ariel cried and he shot at the wall. "How could you…" She sighed sadly and swam off.

"And you!" He pointed at Haruka who shivered and hid behind Sora. The brown haired boy blushed a little at this as he smiled. "You're not from another ocean, you're from another world."

"Wha?!"

"Then you must be the Princess of light and darkness, and the both of you are key wielders."

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"You may fool Ariel but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail!" Haruka twitched not understanding this. "As the key bearer AND the Princess of light and darkness you must already know that one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Of course we know that! But…" Haruka trailed off.

"You have violated this principle. The key bearer and Princess shatters peace and brings ruin." Haruka was a bit hurt at this and felt tears brimming in her eyes. Sora noticed this and placed his hands onto her shoulders and she looked down ashamed. "Haruka's not like. She'll never do such a thing or let it happen." He said and she looked up at him. He was protecting her.

"I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you, your keys or the Princess." The King said and left. Haruka sniffed and looked down. She hugged her sides; she's never been spoken to like that ever. Sora looked at her and hugged her. "Don't worry Haru, everything's gonna be okay." She nodded and he pulled away from her with a smile. "Smile!" She averted her eyes to the ground and smiled a little.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	19. Chapter 19

I'm gonna skip Halloween Town.

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 19

Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy made their way towards the Palace. When they got there, there was an ugly, fat octopus with light purple skin, white hair and red lipstick. "Why look, we have company!" She said and Haruka noticed that King Triton's trident was in her hand and that the King was injured. "I'm afraid you're a little late my sweethearts." This made Haruka and Sora shiver and the octopus woman disappeared.

"Daddy." Ariel sighed.

"The trident…We must get it back." The King mumbled.

"Come on let's go!" Sora exclaimed and they were proceeding to the exit until Ariel saw to them.

"Wait, I'm going with you. My father is hurt and it's all my hurt. I have to stop Ursula." She said and Haruka and Sora nodded.

"That's right, I'm right behind you Ariel!" Sebastian said and they made their way towards Ursula's Lair.

"Come out, you can't run!" Donald shouted.

"Your time has come!" Sebastian said and Ursula showed them her war face which was scary. First of all, Haruka and Sora started to use magic on the cauldron. Then after, they took on Ursula. Those eels floated in the water and disappeared into the darkness. "You'll pay for this!" Ursula yelled and left. They followed after her.

"You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" She yelled and their surroundings started to tremble. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power."

There was a cloud of smoke come out from the bottom of Haruka and Sora. "Haru!" The brown haired boy took her friend and they swam away from it. When they got up, they turned around and screamed. Ursula was massive.

"Aw, look at the cute little couple." Haruka pulled her hand away from Sora when the red haired girl thought about a specific memory.

"_How 'bout Sora? Do you have a crush on him?" She punched his arm and huffed. _

"_Shut up Riku!" He laughed at this. _

"_What's wrong with Sora?" _

"_You know what's wrong with Sora!" She said. _

"_But both of you are kinda the same." Her eyebrow twitched, she crossed her arms and looked away._

"_I take that as an offense!"_

"Why don't you shut up?!" She yelled and they fought her. She was extremely hard to beat because she kept on zapping Haruka and Sora but in the end they finally beat her. Ursula sunk into the darkness and a powerful light came out of her hand and there appeared King Triton's trident.

* * *

They were in the grotto and the trident glowed and floated from Ariel's hands. It connected with the trident on the wall and there opened a keyhole. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole locking it. "Haruka, about you're home. Tell me what it's like?" Ariel asked curiously and she gasped at this. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she touched her paining and breaking heart. She looked down and sighed. 'I don't know where home is.' She felt like saying.

Ariel frowned at this and placed a hand onto Haruka's shoulder. "Haruka, are you alright?" She looked up and smiled whilst nodding. "If you can travel the worlds, then maybe I can." The Princess started to swim up. "So many places I want to see. I know I'll get there someday! I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it!"

"Well if you find it, do me a favour and let me out of it!" Sebastian said and they laughed at this.

* * *

They were on this ship and Haruka and Sora walked around. "Hey, Haru you okay?" The brown haired boy asked and she looked up at him with a nonchalant face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, when Ariel asked…" Haruka felt like knife was stabbing into her heart repeatedly and she closed her eyes as the tears fell down her cheek. She looked away from him and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Haruka, there's something wrong isn't there?" She sighed with defeat and gave up as she turned to him.

"Haruka!" He placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"I didn't think you'd come here, Sora!" They heard Riku's voice shout out and they turned to where his voice came from. "It's so good to see you Sora…Haru!" He exclaimed when he saw her tears.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked and Riku growled at this.

"Are they that important? More important than old friends. Are they more important than Haru's tears?" Haruka sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking…about her." He stepped to his left to reveal a lifeless Kairi who sat upright. Haruka may have hated Kairi and been jealous of her, but even she gasped at this; shocked.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around stealing other people's best friends, I finally found her." Sora ran to her but was blocked off by a hook. "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy!" A pirate who had black locks and a hook as a hand said. There was heartless surrounding them as well. "Riku, why are you siding with the heartless?" Sora shouted out.

"The heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." He replied.

"You're stupid! The heartless can swallow your heart." The brown haired 14 year old countered back.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong." Haruka grinded her teeth together as the warm tears fell down her cheeks.

"RIKU!" She yelled at the top of her voice. "IF YOU LOSE YOUR HEART TO THE HEARTLESS I'LL KILL MYSELF AND YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOURSELF!" This made Riku gasp.

"Haru, I promise you that I'll never lose my heart to the heartless." He said and she shook her head at this and sobbed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said under her breath and Sora noticed this. He turned to Riku with a scowl on his face.

"Are you happy now? You made Haru cry!" Sora roared.

"Shut up Sora, stop acting like you care about her. I picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this for instance." The silver haired boy raised his hand and a shadow type of Sora appeared in front of him. Then a trap door opened from underneath the blue eyed boy and he fell into it. Haruka gasped at this, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Let's get under way already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land. Come on Haru, let's go." Haruka looked up at Riku and her shocked face turned into an irritated face. She too jumped into the trap door and when Riku turned to her and repeated her name she wasn't there.

"Woah!" Haruka fell head first onto the ground. "Ouch!" She rubbed her head and looked up to see her friends.

"Woah, Princess are you okay?" Goofy whispered and she nodded. Then she started yawning. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I think I'll hit the hay for a bit." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

"What?" Goofy asked.

"She meant go to sleep, Goofy!" Sora said and she felt her friends' voices fading away.

* * *

_Later…_

Haruka woke up with sweat trickling down her neck and forehead. She's been having those nightmares, nightmares which made her afraid and unsafe; nightmares about her losing her heart and going into a deep heart.

She looked at the palms of her hands and had a feeling, a deep gut feeling that it might happen. She also had a feeling that someone special will appear into existence that may help her with her memories. Haruka had to do something.

"Jiminy!" Haruka called out and he ran to her and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Princess, you look as pale as a ghost what's wrong?" He asked and she hushed him.

"Don't be too loud. Jiminy I need you to write something in your journal." He took out his journal and a pen. "Promise me…" He looked up at her. "Promise me that you won't tell Sora about this, if it happens."

"But why?" He whispered.

"…because it would kill him mentally. Write:" He opened his journal.

"If Princess Haruka loses her heart or sacrifices herself, then take care of her body." Jiminy wrote what she said and gasped. "Don't worry Jiminy just keep on writing." A tear fell down his cheek and he nodded.

"There will be a special person who will help people with their memories. Request the person to try and find and implant Haruka's memories of when she was a child, her home, family and past. Instead of carrying Haruka around her necklace will transform her into something useful." The tears started falling down her cheeks. "Never forget Haruka and keep her cherished in your hearts, because she will live on inside people's hearts. Now, she will go to sleep and rest in peace."

* * *

It just sends a spine down your spine doesn't it? Do you think Haruka will die? Please review!

~Parisa01


	20. Chapter 20

The reason I'm going quickly is because, I want to get this story out of the way (I also know that I'm going to take so much time) and I want ti focus on the story after this. It gets a little emotional and serious in this chapter. Sorry if I didn't update yesterday! I had my prom so I couldn't.

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 20

Haruka nodded at Jiminy who closed his journal. She stood up, wiped the tears away and stretched. She walked up to Sora, Donald, Goofy and a boy dressed in green with ginger hair. "Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." The boy said enthusiastically and there was a silence. "Okay fine then. Have it your way."

"Wait, you're stuck here too." Haruka pointed out and the boy looked at her. He smiled as his eyes sparkled.

"Oh my goodness, Harumi it's been such a long time!" Haruka twitched at this and wondered; who is Harumi. They all went silent (insert cricket sound).

"Excuse me?" Haruka asked and the boy's smile dropped.

"You're not Harumi, are you?"

"A) I'm not Harumi. 2)…" Sora, Donald and Goofy shook their heads at the order she was going in. "…My name is Haruka and I don't know who Harumi is!" The ginger haired boy's mouth turned into an 'O' and she heard snickering. Haruka turned to her friends with a scowl on her face. "What are you guys laughing at?" They shook their heads and she crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked the boy.

"I'm just waiting for someone." He answered.

"Who?" Sora questioned and a glow appeared and spun around Haruka.

"Tinkerbell what took you so long?" The glow turned into a fairy with a green dress and blonde haired tied up in a bun. "Great job, so you found Wendy?"

"Hold on, there was another girl there, too?" He asked and Tinkerbell pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

"Aha! She must be pretty jealous." Donald pointed out and Tinkerbell kicked Donald.

"Hey Tinkerbell." Haruka whispered and the fairy stood on her shoulder. "I know the feeling." She whispered very quietly with a smirk and they winked at each other. Tinkerbell flew out of the room they were trapped in.

"Come on Tink, open the door!" The boy said.

"Ahem!" Sora cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm Peter Pan."

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Okay we're in this together but only 'til we find Wendy." They got out of the room and were walking; all except for Peter Pan who was flying.

"How come you can fly?" Goofy asked curiously.

"Anyone can fly? You wanna try?" Haruka's eyes widened with amazement.

"Oooh! Me first." The red haired girl raised her hand like a little child. Tinkerbell appeared and sprinkled some pixie dust on them.

"Achoo!" Haruka sneezed and Sora, Donald and Goofy tried to fly but couldn't. But when the red haired girl tried she opened her eyes and was flying.

"Woah!" Sora said.

"Do you believe in fairies?" Peter Pan asked and Haruka smiled.

"Yes, I do, in my dreams I saw someone telling me that fairies truly exist. So I believe in them. " She replied.

"All you need is trust and a little bit of pixie dust!" The green eyed girl and Peter Pan said in unison.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" Hook asked.

"There are seven supposedly." Riku said. "And Maleficent says she's not one of them." The sliver haired boy turned around. "Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind including her. But make sure you find a girl with red hair and green eyes." He ordered.

"After all the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning anyway?"

"Who knows?" Riku asked nonchalantly. "As long as it means getting Haruka back to me. I couldn't care less."

"Do you have feelings for that girl; I don't see how she's so special?" Riku grinded his teeth together and Hook's question.

"She is special, she's special to me!"

"You're wasting your time!" The pirate exclaimed.

"No, Haruka's worthwhile." Riku said.

"Um Captain." Smee said through a pipe and Hook walked towards it. "The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them."

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee. Hop to it!" Hook ordered.

* * *

"Hey, come on! Let's get up there." Peter Pan said. It looked like Wendy was in trouble and Kairi was there as well.

Sora and Haruka ran everywhere. The brown haired boy ran around a corner but the Princess' bracelet got caught on the wall.

"Riku!" She heard Sora say and Haruka's head looked from the corner. Her eyes widened and filled with tears, sadness and betrayal.

She felt a nausea pain in the pit of her stomach and chest. Nothing could stop Haruka's mental suffering. Her legs were weak and felt like jelly. The smallest but only thing she could do to release at least the slightest bit of agony was to start crying her heart and soul out. Riku was holding Kairi in his arms and they looked perfect for each other. The silver haired boy walked into a portal of darkness and Haruka screamed, as she pulled the bracelet gently out of the wall.

As Sora fought his shadow, Haruka just stood there unable to move. She couldn't fight. Her heart was completely broken and she couldn't do anything. She was like a statue; frozen. The red haired teen looked at the ground with some strands of hair covering her eyes. Slowly her hands touched her heart and she gripped her shirt. Drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip, the tears were like never ending rain.

When the brown haired boy defeated his shadow and Peter Pan flew away, he ran up to his best friend. "Haruka…" He said gently and her knees gave up and buckled. She fell to her knees and Sora kneeled down too. He wrapped an arm around her neck. "My heart…" She mumbled quietly and looked up. Sora gasped. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks were red and puffy. "…is broken." She started to sob and he hugged her patting her back as she cried onto his shoulder. When she stopped crying, Sora pulled her up but she fell to her knees again. "What's going on?" He asked.

"My body is weak now that my heart is broken." She answered gently. He wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder and held her waist. She started to walk just a little as they headed outside and met up with Hook.

* * *

"Quite a codfish that Riku, running off with that girl without saying goodbye." Sora growled at this and Haruka couldn't feel anything because her heart was already broken and damaged.

"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?" Sora asked.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion where Maleficent resides." Haruka's eyes opened just slightly. "But you won't be getting there." The red haired girl clenched her fist and growled.

'No, I won't let this happen. My heart may be broken, but I won't let anything happen to Riku. I still love him no matter what.' She thought and her necklace started to sparkle. Haruka stood up by herself.

"Who said we won't?!" She asked through her teeth. Hook took out a lamp without fire but Tinkerbell was trapped in it instead.

"Tink!" Haruka exclaimed and her eyebrows furrowed together. "Let her go!"

"Unless you want to leave your pixie friends behind? Then you can't go and find Riku. Give me the Keyblade boy and you, give me that necklace." Haruka shook her head. "It's the Keyblade and the necklace or the plank."

Then all of a sudden, Haruka heard a memory, she wasn't really sure if it was hers or not. An elder girl said that Captain Hook was really afraid of a crocodile. The red haired girl examined the situation they were in and smirked. Then her face showed shock.

"Oh my goodness, look behind you Hook there's a crocodile!" His face paled and he turned around as he shrieked like a little girl. When Hook turned back around again, Haruka wasn't there.

"Where is she, where is that girl?" He asked. Then the heartless started to step towards Sora, who had to get onto the plank. He took one last breathe before falling backwards. A tear fell down his cheek as he thought about all his friends until…

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Please review!

~Parisa01


	21. Chapter 21

Yay! My home is in this chapter; London! And in Traverse Town: I know Kairi's grandmother tells the story about light and darkness, but I changed the character.

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey **

Chapter 21

Something sparkling flew and saved Sora. When the blue eyed boy opened his eyes, he was in the air and the person who saved him was Haruka, glittering with pixie dust. She held him with an arm around his torso. "Thanks Haru!" She smiled at him. Then Peter Pan snatched Tinkerbell from Hook's hand. Peter, Haruka and Sora stood next to each other when they landed onto the boat again. The boy in green freed the fairy from the lamp.

"We didn't think you would be here Peter!" Sora said.

"You don't think I was going to leave you both and Tinkerbell behind, did you?" Peter asked rhetorically. Hook and Smee were nowhere in sight and suddenly five or six heartless were in front of them. "You ready?" Haruka asked them and they nodded. "Okay, let's do this!" Her Magnificent Light appeared in her hand again, she was stronger in her heart. She had to stay strong for everyone, especially Riku. The three of them fought against the heartless and they finally defeated them in within three minutes.

* * *

They were outside a door and Peter knocked on it. "Is that you Smee? Did you finish them off?" Hook sounded very afraid and Sora, Haruka and Peter covered their mouths from laughing. The ginger haired boy held his nose and impersonated Smee perfectly. "Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them. In that second, Hook came running out and looked around. Quietly Peter tiptoed up to the pirate and picked him with his dagger.

"OUCH!" He exclaimed and turned around. "P-Peter Pan, blast you!"

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!"

"Not so fast!" He took out his sword and they started to fight. It was mainly Peter and Hook fighting but Haruka and Sora were allies.

When they defeated the pirate, Peter chucked him into the water. When Hook saw the crocodile he screamed and started swimming as fast as he could as the crocodile chased after him. Haruka laughed at this. "What a codfish!"

"I can't believe it! I fought a pirate. Wait 'til I tell Kairi, she wouldn't believe it." Sora said and Haruka's smile turned into a frown. The red haired girl looked at the ground and her hair covered her eyes. She turned around and started to walk to the edge of the boat. Haruka thought about Riku, how Kairi was in his arms. That moment was stuck in her head and she leaned her elbows onto the edge of the ship and buried her face in her palms. The green eyed Princess shook her head and tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

"Hey Harumi, oh I mean Haruka what's wrong?" Peter asked and she turned to him.

"It's nothing." She mumbled. "I'm just a bit…boat sick." Then Tinkerbell appeared on Peter's shoulder.

"What, there's something at the clock tower?" He questioned.

They reached a city and saw this massive clock tower. It was night time, so the only sources of light were the moon, stars, lights on the streets and the clock. They saw Wendy who was sitting on the tower. Haruka and Sora pushed the longest hand of the clock to the top. Then all of a sudden the clock started to sparkle and glow. A keyhole appeared in the middle and Haruka's Keyblade appeared in her hand. She pointed it towards the keyhole and a ray of light was shot at the keyhole.

* * *

_Riku…_

He was panting as the sweat rolled down his forehead out of exhaustion. "It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel." Maleficent said as she stood in front of Riku. "Remember, relying too easily on dark powers could cost you your heart." The boy grinded his teeth together and got up when he heard a roar.

"A castaway. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power." Riku looked up at her with large eyes.

"My power?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it is time to awaken that power and realise that full potential!" Maleficent yelled and the cyan eyed boy started to glow green. There was this dark aura coming from him that was not good at all.

* * *

_At the clock tower…_

"Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"Afraid so. But we can see each other again any time. As long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is." Peter answered and they held hands. They watched the pair and Donald started laughing. But Haruka covered his mouth with both her hands and they stared at her. A tear fell down her cheek as she watched Peter Pan and Wendy.

…_she looked up into those cyan eyes. He smiled at her with that sweet smile and they were just inches from each other. "Riku…I…" Haruka gulped and she flustered. He cupped her cheek and this made it worse. He gave her that reassuring smile which made everything okay and all the worries or problems disappear._

_Riku held her hands and intertwined his finger with hers. She looked up like a curious child _

She thought about all the times when she and Riku would stare into each other's eyes. This made her heart crack just a little.

"Hey Harumi, oh sorry again! Haruka!" Peter called out and she was snapped out of daze.

"Yes?" Haruka asked as she wiped a tear.

"Do me a favour. Look after her for me, will ya?" Tinkerbell sat onto the red haired teen's shoulder and Haruka smiled.

"Of course I will!" The fairy gave her the thumbs up as they smiled at each other.

* * *

They got to the first district of Traverse Town again. They went to go to Cid and get a Gummi block installed. As they walked the streets of Traverse Town, Haruka thought about all the memories she had with Riku. From the day they met till the moment she saw him holding Kairi.

"Princess!" Donald shouted out.

"Remember what Donald said no sad faces." Goofy said.

"Yeah, come on Haru! Why are you so sad?" Sora asked and she shook her head.

"Sora, you won't understand. And Goofy, Donald you haven't found your King yet." Haruka countered back.

"Well, the King told us to go and find the Keyblade wielders and the Princess of light and darkness. So we found Sora and you! So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay." Goofy smiled. "You just gotta believe in yourself and stay strong." This reminded Haruka of Cloud.

"_Be strong if you want to survive." This made her think. She had to stop crying and toughen up to be able to be stronger._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she faded into a dream…or a memory…

* * *

_In Haruka's mind…_

"_Haruka…" A 45 year old woman said to her granddaughter. The older woman had bright red hair but from the top of her head there were a few strands of grey hair. Her eyes were violet._

"_Yes, grandma?" Haruka asked. _

"_Do you want a story?" Her grandmother asked gently as she brushed the girl's hair. _

"_Yes!" _

"_Okay, long ago people believe in peace, bathed in the warmth of life. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it all for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts." Haruka's smile dropped into a fearing frown. "The darkness spread swallowing light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared." The woman noticed her granddaughter's face and smiled softly. "But small fragments of light survived…" The little girl's eyes sparkled. _

"_Where?" She asked curiously. _

"…_in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world." _

"_Did you have light in your heart?" Haruka questioned innocently and her grandmother smiled at this. _

"_I was one of those children with light in my heart. The world that we built is the very world that we live in now. But the true light lives in within the darkness." Haruka gulped at this. _

"_But grandma, I'm scared of darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other." She squeaked. _

"_You shouldn't be my dear. But someday, the door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return." Haruka's mouth opened and she stared at her grandmother curiously as she anticipated what she was going to say next. "This is why you shouldn't be afraid of the darkness. Even in the deepest of darkness, there will always be a light to guide you no matter what. Remember, believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you." _

_Her grandmother's smile turned into a sad and woeful smile. She stroked her granddaughter's cheek with affection as a tear fell down her cheek. "You are a special little girl my Haruka. Your heart isn't like any other. It will shine bright with its power and won't ever succumb to the darkness, but you will be able to use it. Do you understand my sweetheart?" Haruka pouted and shook her head and her grandmother laughed at this. She placed both her hands on the little girl's face. "Someday you will…" She mumbled and kissed the 5 year old's forehead._

* * *

_Reality…_

Haruka's eyes fluttered open and her vision became clearer. "Haru, are you okay?" Sora asked with a bit of relief.

"Yes…" She sat upright and raised an eyebrow. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Just a few minutes." Donald answered and she nodded. Haruka stood up and stretched.

"Come on guys, let's go back to Cid." She mumbled and they started to walk. But the red haired teen couldn't help but think why she remembered her grandmother, why not her mother or father? And if she saw the memory of her grandmother, where would she be right now?

* * *

Where can her grandmother be? Please review! They will be going to Hollow Bastion in the next chapter!

~Parisa01


	22. Chapter 22

This is where all the emotions start to kick in, from here onwards.

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 22

They got back to Cid and he said that he installed the navigation. They got into the Gummi Ship and went to a new world; Hollow Bastion. They flew done and landed on this floating rock. There were these waterfalls around them, but they were going up instead of down. Haruka felt like she's been in this world before but couldn't remember at all.

"What's that?" Goofy asked and they turned to a castle.

"I feel as if I've been here before." Haruka mumbled to herself.

"That's strange." Sora said.

"I know, but it's just in here." She placed her hand on her heart. "I can feel it, but it's not in my memories." Then all of a sudden they heard a roar and this made Haruka jump onto Sora, who held her in his arms. "What was _that_?!"

"Let's find out." She gasped at Sora's answer and gulped. She got off him and they started to glide onto the floating rocks which were ahead.

"No vessel, no help from the heartless. So tell me, how did you get here?" Riku asked curiously to a beast dressed in a purple cape and pants. The Beast placed his claws onto his chest.

"I simply believed; nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what." Riku's eyebrows lowered when he thought about the promise he made to Haruka.

"_I Riku," She turned around and placed his hand on his heart. The red haired girl couldn't help but giggle at this. "I Riku will take on oath to always be your best friend no matter what. I will promise to never slap you and comfort you. I will always save you whenever you're in trouble. I will be there to wipe away those tears." She looked down and a tear fell down her cheek. He cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb._

"So here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" The Beast yelled.

"Take her if you can." Riku said nonchalantly and the Beast jumped onto the rock he was on. The silver haired boy did a backflip and swung his Keyblade at the Beast, who landed on the rock he was previously on. He roared with agony and dropped to the ground. Riku's smirk drops when he heard a shout.

"NOOOO!" Haruka cried and ran to the Beast's side with Sora, Donald and Goofy. "What are you doing?" She asked with tears in his eyes. Riku's glare softened and he was about to step forward but Sora stood in front of her. "Stop!" The brown haired boy assumed that his best friend was going to hurt the Beast.

"So you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you, especially you Haru." She didn't blush at this or demonstrate the slightest sign of shyness; her face showed an irritated and disappointed face.

"Sora, we've always been rivals, and even now, haven't we?" Riku glanced at Haruka for a moment, and the red haired girl clenched her fist; this wasn't the same Riku before. "You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you."

"Riku…" Sora trailed off and Haruka whispered.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters." Haruka's tears fell down her cheeks when he said the first sentence but she felt her blood boil when she heard the second.

"No! I think you're forgetting something." Haruka called out and they looked at her. She touched her heart. "Don't take me as if I'm invisible. Don't take me as if I'm useless. Don't take me as if I can't fight and definitely don't take me as a damsel in distress because I am a Keyblade master as well!"

"Yeah, she's right Riku! Haruka's more stronger than me and you're challenging me?" Sora shouted.

"As if you haven't realised yet!" Riku barked back.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Let the Keyblade choose…its true master!" The silver haired boy raised his hand up. Sora's Keyblade started to tremble as it shone and disappeared.

"Huh?!" Sora asked.

"WHAT?!" Haruka was confused and Sora's Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand.

"Maleficent was right, you don't have what it takes to save Kairi." Haruka's heart started to crack even more and she touched her heart. If Riku said one more thing, it would break completely again. "It's up to me to save her now and I will save her." It was as if someone ripped her heart like a paper. The red haired shrieked with pain and Sora looked at her.

"Haru!" He exclaimed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in order to comfort her. Riku growled at this. "Are you okay Haru?" She shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks again. Then her necklace started to glow and sparkle and she felt better again. Riku stared at the red haired girl and her necklace; there was something about her and that thing. She composed herself and stood tall.

"Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world." Haruka's eyebrows furrowed together and she roared.

"You're wrong Riku! The Keyblade master can't open the secret door and change the world, the only person who can do this is…" Her eyes widened when she realised what she was saying. Riku stared at her quite weirdly. "Riku, give the Keyblade back to Sora, he fought his way here with the Keyblade!" He smirked amused at this.

"Sora was just the delivery boy. Sorry, you're part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." Riku chucked a wooden play sword. Sora fell onto his knees and his palms were on the ground.

"We have to remember our mission, we must follow the key." Donald said.

"Yeah, you're right. That's what the King said." Goofy agreed. "He also told us to…well we did that." Haruka looked at them with large eyes not believing this, as they walked to Riku's side.

"We're sorry Sora." Donald apologised and he sighed sadly.

"Haruka, you might as well just leave me here and go and join Riku. I won't mind." Riku smirked with triumph and she gasped at what Sora said. The silver haired boy opened his arms for her with a big smirk on his face.

"Come on Haru, you can come to me now." She looked at him and looked at Sora, and then back and forth. On one side she had the boy she loved the most and on the other her best friend without a weapon. "Riku…" She trailed off as the tears fell down her cheeks and she looked up at with an emotionless face. "This isn't fair; you can't just take away someone's like that even though it was supposed to be yours."

"Well, it serves him right for taking away someone's best friend." Haruka's eyebrow twitched at this.

"What do you mean?" His face turned into an annoyed one.

"Come on Haruka." She shook her head and placed her hand onto Sora's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Riku, but I can't just leave my friend like this, especially without a weapon. My friends are my power," Haruka looked down at Sora with a smile "and I'm theirs! I'm not going to leave Sora like this." His face showed disappointment and he turned around.

"Haruka, because you've been my best friend for so long, I'm giving you a chance and some time to think…" He said and walked off. The red haired girl turned to her brown haired friend and held out her hand. He took her hand and she pulled him up.

The Beast started to walk slowly and groaned with pain. Sora ran up to his side and shouted. "Don't move you'll hurt yourself." Haruka walked to his side as well and placed a hand onto his back.

"He's right, if you move more than your wound will hurt badly. She mumbled gently.

"Why…Why did you…you both come here?" He asked. "I came to fight for Belle." The Beast stood up straight and growled. "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." Sora picked up the wooden sword.

"Me too, I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." He said and Haruka stood up tall.

"I'm never gonna give up. I came here to save Riku from the darkness and that's what I'm going to do!"

* * *

Please review! Next chapter: Riku VS…Haruka?!

~Parisa01


	23. Chapter 23

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 23

They started to walk to the Castle Gates and when they reached there, there were so many heartless. It took them around 15 minutes to go and open the various gates and get into the waterway. Then they got to this massive door and opened it.

"Be on your guard, the both of you. They're close I can feel it." The Beast said as they entered a hall. They took a few steps forward until they heard something and they turned around. They saw a woman dresses in yellow she had pale skin and brown hair. "Belle?" The Beast asked and just when he was about to walk up to her, the Princess turned into a heartless.

It was very frightening and traumatising for Haruka to see with her own eyes. The red haired teen screamed at this and Sora pulled her closer to him as he covered her eyes. She started to sob when she saw that and it was stuck to her mind. How the beautiful Princess turned into a small heartless was scary. She heard a roar and the slamming of doors and the girl started to shiver with fear. Sora patted her back and hushed her, telling his friend that everything was going to be okay and nothing like that would ever happen to her.

"Sora." They heard Riku's voice say and they pulled away. "Quit while you can."

"No, not without Kairi." Sora shouted.

"The darkness will destroy you!" Haruka growled at Riku's comment, look who was talking. His whole outfit changed. She stood in front of Sora and interrupted him.

"The darkness may destroy someone's body but not their heart. As long as Sora has light in his heart, the darkness can never destroy him. But we should be telling you that the darkness will destroy you!" She pointed at him.

"Haruka, stay out of this, this is me and Sora's fight." Riku said and she stood her ground.

"No! I won't stay out of this anymore and Sora won't fight." Haruka's Magnificent Light appeared in her hand. "I always watched you and Sora fight on the side lines and never had the chance to fight against either of you. You were the strongest kid on the islands, but now you fight me! I won't just fight with my Keyblade; I'll fight with my heart."

"Are you serious Haruka, with your heart?" Riku laughed and she glared at him.

"Return yourself to Sora!" She raised her hand and yelled. Sora's Keyblade sparkled and glowed as it disappeared from Riku's hand. It reappeared in Sora's hand again.

"Sora," She turned to him and looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. "I will never let you fight each other, so stay of it and don't help me." Haruka faced Riku who had his own Keyblade in his hand.

"I can't believe you're doing to me your best friend, out of all people." Riku mumbled and she frowned at this.

"No, you're wrong. The boy I met 10 years ago is long gone and replaced with the darkness. You leave me no choice Riku. You've done too much to me." She looked down and touched her heart. "But I'm not weak anymore!" She yelled as she ran towards him.

They engaged in battle and for Haruka it was really hard. There was so much darkness coming from him, it was unbelievable but she wasn't going to lose. Then all the moments of when she succeeded in life repeated in her mind and this gave her strength. Now it was Riku who was struggling and he skidded back when she swung her Keyblade at him. His clothes returned back to normal as he panted. The silver haired boy looked up at her and ran away. She gasped at this and was about to run after him but chose not to.

"So your heart won this battle?" The Beast asked and she turned to him with a smile and nodded. Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy went up and walked through a door, where the red haired girl assumed Riku went through…

* * *

"So I see how the path has emerged at last." Riku said to Maleficent as they looked up at something that looked like a heart kind of keyhole.

"Yes, the Keyhole to the darkness." Maleficent smiled.

"Unlock it and the heartless will overrun this world." The silver haired teen warned.

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me! Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds."

"Such confidence!" Riku smirked and the Keyblade of people's hearts appeared in his hand.

"Oh." Maleficent's eyes widened at this and walked up to Kairi's body. "Impossible! The Princesses of Heart are all here. It must be her…or else…" Riku walked up to Maleficent's side.

"Or else what?" He asked curiously.

"Either's she's the seventh princess or…" Maleficent gulped and shook her head. "No, it was a myth, it cannot be true." Riku stared at her as he anticipated what she was going to say next. "The Princess of light and darkness, a powerful and strong hearted Princess, whose powers are balanced with darkness and light. She can control anything, open any portal and has the power to do anything."

"Do you think it's Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I'm not sure." Then they heard a bang. "The King's fools are nearby. I'll go deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the Princesses." Maleficent said as she left and Riku glowed blue.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran into the Castle's chapel with Haruka behind them. They saw Maleficent and she smiled wickedly at them.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now the Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Sora exclaimed.

"You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of darkness?" Haruka smirked at this and walked around her friends. Maleficent's eyes widened and she stepped back with fear. For a moment, Haruka turned into her mother, with just a few changes and changed back again.

"No, it can't be. I-I thought you were dead Hiromi!" She smirked smugly at this and shook her head.

"You're wrong on both accounts. Hiromi lives, she lives within the heart of her daughter and those dearest to her and I am not Hiromi. I am Hiromi's daughter, Haruka!" The red haired girl yelled and Maleficent started to rise. Haruka and Sora looked up at her and then they looked at each other. They nodded and hopped onto the stone Maleficent was on. They started to fight her with all their might until she was finally beaten. She touched her heart and stepped back into a pink orb and disappeared.

* * *

"Riku!" Haruka called out as they walked into this place. She was about to run up to him but stopped when she sensed this horrible dark aura.

"Is that…" Donald trailed off and Riku nodded.

"Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, Sora this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate…" Her eyes started to widen until she saw Riku pierce the Keyblade into Maleficent's heart and Haruka herself felt it pierce into her heart. "BEHOLD!"

The red haired girl screamed at this and covered her eyes; it was beginning to traumatise her. Sora noticed this and held her close to his chest. She was trembling with fear again and fell to her knees. Riku saw this and growled with jealousy.

"Now, open your heart and surrender it to the darkness." Haruka uncovered her eyes and felt her heart stop beating.

"NO! STOP IT PLEASE!" She yelled but Riku didn't listen. He took out the Keyblade out of her and Maleficent started to glow.

"This is it. This power! Darkness…THE TRUE DARKNESS!" She screamed and glowed green. Then from a smoke of green appeared an enormous dragon. Haruka looked up at it with large eyes and gulped.

"Don't be scared Haruka! You can do this!" Her mother spoke in her mind and she nodded as her Keyblade appeared. They used every kind of magic spell and tried to defeat her with her Keyblade. Sora was on the ground panting and so were Donald and Goofy. Haruka had a few scratches here and there and the dragon was starting to get tired. The red haired teen looked down at her Keyblade and then at her necklace. She closed her green eyes and then screeched from the top of her voice and lungs. "LIGHT!" A vast amount of light and power came from the necklace and her Keyblade which finished the dragon off.

The black dragon fell to the ground and Haruka hopped back from being crushed. The dragon's body started to burn and turned into a black clock; Maleficent's cloak. Riku stepped onto the cloak and smirked. "How ironic. She was just another puppet of the darkness after all."

"What?!" Donald asked.

"The heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." The silver haired boy answered and the cloak disappeared. Haruka looked down and then when she looked up she saw the boy she loved walking backwards in a pink portal. "RIKU!" She yelled and just as she was about to run into it, the portal disappeared.

They started to explore the Castle even more and fight the heartless until they finally got to the Grand Hall. Haruka was oblivious to what was going to happen next and what was going to happen to her…

* * *

Cliff-hanger! What will happen next? Please review!

~Parisa01


	24. Chapter 24

It all goes emotional, heartbreak and a surprise from Haruka. A note: Riku's not fully possessed by Ansem yet. If anyone of you like Kairi, then please forgive Haruka for what she will say. Please review! I would like to say sorry for the ending of this chapter, but I won't spoil it!

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 24

They ran up the steps and it was as if Goofy couldn't enter. Haruka gasped when she saw Kairi on the ground like a lifeless doll. "Kairi!" Sora exclaimed and the red haired girl stood there shocked. He ran up to her and held her in his hands. "Kairi! Open your eyes. Kairi."

"It's no use Sora." They heard Riku say and looked up. "Kairi can't wake up, she's lost her heart. And it was all up to me to save her; since you were too busy fooling around and stealing other people's friends." The silver haired teen smirked and Sora growled at this. The green eyed girl placed a hand onto her heart and felt tears brimming in her eyes; what was going on with Riku?

"Riku, what are you talking about?" She asked and he started to walk towards them.

"Haven't you noticed it yet, Haru?" Her eyebrow rose, noticed what? "He's been trying to steal you away from me." She looked at Sora and gulped.

"But…Sora…he's…" Sora started to shake his head vigorously.

"I'm not stealing you away from Riku." He countered back and Riku laughed dryly at this.

"I've been watching you Sora. I've seen everything." The brown haired boy gasped at this.

"But Riku, I don't need her! I've got Kairi." It was as if someone stabbed her heart. She gasped and blinked as a tear fell down her cheek. There was a massive crack in her heart and one more can trigger heartbreak.

"That's more like it. Haruka is mine and always be mine." Riku mumbled.

"You don't own Haru! You never will." Sora said.

"Oh yeah, but I can say the same about Kairi. Face it Sora you like her and you can do anything for her. Return her heart back to the Princess."

"Princess?"

"Yes, Kairi is a Princess of heart and her heart was in you the whole time and I'm gonna be the one to save her." Sora looked at Riku with a glare.

"NO!"

"This is what you get when you try and steal Haruka away from me. Kairi's my Princess now…" Those four words finished it.

…_Her eyes widened and filled with tears, sadness and betrayal. _

_She felt a nausea pain in the pit of her stomach and chest. Nothing could stop Haruka's mental suffering. Her legs were weak and felt like jelly. The smallest but only thing she could do to release at least the slightest bit of agony was to start crying her heart and soul out…Haruka just stood there unable to move…_ _She was like a statue; frozen. The red haired teen looked at the ground with some strands of hair covering her eyes. Slowly her hands touched her heart and she gripped her shirt. Drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip, the tears were like never ending rain. _

Haruka took a step back, shut her eyes and bit her lips. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. She touched the left side of her chest; her heart was broken completely. Donald noticed this and ran to Riku and the duck was pushed away.

"Now, it's time for us to fight for Kairi." Riku said. She opened her eyes and held her head.

"No, please don't!" The red haired girl called out but it was too late; they were starting to fight. She just stood there unable to do anything, just staring. The green eyed teen looked at her hand and tried to summon her Keyblade but couldn't. "I can't fight." She looked up at Riku and yelled. "Riku, there's no point of fighting, it won't change anything!"

"Haruka what do you know about any of this?" He asked and she grinded her teeth together; she was the Princess of light and darkness.

"Riku, please stop fighting." Haruka begged.

"Shut up!" She gasped. It wasn't what he said, it was that tone. It was as if it wasn't him who was speaking, it was like there was someone inside him controlling him.

"Who are you?" The Princess growled and his face showed shock.

"Haruka!" Now, it was Riku who was speaking and he sounded like he needed help. Her eyes widened and she said his name under her breath. She looked down at her hand and then up at the fight. She wasn't able to summon her Magnificent Light. Haruka ran up to Sora and shouted out. "Sora, stop! He's being contro-" Just as she placed her hands onto his Keyblade there was a flash and she rolled back onto the ground. Riku noticed this and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Sora! How can you hurt Haru like that? She hasn't done anything to you!" He asked.

"Pfft! I should be asking you the same question! Don't take me as if I'm stupid. I saw when you slapped Haruka back on the islands. How could you have hurt her like that?" This time the darkness blinded him as he swung his Keyblade.

Haruka groaned with pain and she kneeled to the ground. "What's going on? Why did the light…harm me?" She whispered and placed a hand onto her head.

"Haruka…" She heard her grandmother's voice in her mind. "You wield both light and darkness but both can harm you. You must be very careful." She looked up and blinked.

"I can't stop them and my words won't make a difference." Haruka mumbled and a tear fell down her cheek. "But if I don't stop them, then I'll lose Sora, one of my best friends…" All the memories of her and Sora played in her mind. "…But what's worse is…" She looked at the silver haired boy. "…I'll lose Riku, the boy I love, my best friend…" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "…Or even worse, I might lose both of them then I would never be able to live peacefully, a life full of regret is a life with no purpose." She looked down. "I have to fight, but how…?" The red haired girl buried her face in her palms and shook her head. "I feel so useless! I'm hopeless! I feel like…" She uncovered her face and looked at the lifeless Kairi. "…like her! A bloody damsel in distress who can't fight and is vulnerable. I'm like…" The green eyed princess twisted her face in annoyance. "…like Kairi. I'm just gonna have to stand here and endure all of this…" The tears blinded her vision and she sniffed. In Haruka's opinion it was like everything was over.

"_My sweet heart, it was __you__ who has been chosen to be the Princess of Light and Darkness. Out of all the girls in every world, __you__ were the one. __You__ are the Princess of Light and Darkness."_

Haruka opened her eyes and rubbed her tears away.

"_Haruka listen to me." Haruka sniffed and listened to her mother. "You are the only one who can save this world. Your adventure will start soon. You will save other worlds which are in danger. You will save your friends and the ones you love. Haruka, my sweetheart you must stay strong…" _

She nodded and looked at Kairi. "I can never be like her. I can never be like anyone. The only person I can be is me!" She stood up and took a deep breath. "I won't just stand here and let this happen!"

"…_I won't let either of you fight each other, over my dead body you won't!"_

With Riku's Keyblade a blast of darkness was charging, a blast of darkness which would hit Sora in order to release Kairi's heart. Sora's Keyblade was charging a blast of light which would finish Riku off. Haruka gasped at this. 'No…this can't be happening. If Riku hits Sora, then Sora might lose his heart or die. If Sora hits Riku, then he'll die. But if they both hit each other then…it won't end well. I can't let this happen.'

As their attacks were ready to fire, Haruka's chest was rising up and falling, she was hyperventilating really badly. 'I won't let this happen, but I can't do anything.' The attacks were released and it was slow motion. The red haired Princess of light and darkness shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks and onto the floor. 'I feel like all of this is happening…because of me!' She looked up and her eyes widened. 'Then if it's my fault...I'll have to pay the price…I'll have to be punished…I'll have to…'

_"...Follow your heart wherever it may lead you, learn to accept it." _

Haruka listened to her mother's advice. She touched her broken heart and made a run for it, the fastest she's ever run in her 15 years of living. Just as both hits were going to collide someone ran in between. '…I'll sacrifice myself!' There was a massive bang and both Sora and Riku's eyes widened with disbelief and they felt their hearts crack; they killed Haruka…

* * *

~Parisa01


	25. Chapter 25

Perfect scene to play: Sora's Sacrifice. And OMG VAMPIRE KNIGHT'S FINISHED! Yay! Rin is the name of Haruka's heartless. Me and '**CirciFox81314' **thought about it! It means cold which is linked to winter, and this is the opposite of spring and Haru means spring.

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 25

Thud, Haruka fell to the ground. Sora let go of his Keyblade and ran to her. Riku stood there unable to move and unable to believe that it was half his fault. Sora skidded and kneeled to the ground. He held her and started to shake her. "Haruka!" She twitched but only opened her eyes slightly. Through her vision, she could see Sora's blue eyes brimming with tears and dripping onto her cheek; they felt so warm. "Haruka, what did you do?" He asked scolding her and she smiled weakly.

"I said…" She gulped and pursed her lips. "…that I…wouldn't let…you fight…each other…"

"Haruka, what's going to happen?" If she had the energy she would have laughed at that stupid question.

"What's done…is done…" She mumbled.

"I don't want you to die!" Sora shouted and she shook her head.

"…There's no way…to save me now…it's finished…I'm…" Riku shook his head and fell down onto his knees next to her. He took her cold trembling hand and the tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"No, don't say it! You won't die, I won't let you." She laughed quietly at this and shook her head.

"You can't, I'm already dying." This sent chills down their spines and she held Sora's hand too. A tear fell down her cheek and she gasped for a bit of air. "I always wanted…"

She looked at her friends with a smile. "…I always wished…that us three, only us three would be together. And it seems that…my wish has come true…on my deathbed." They held her hands tighter and tears fell down her cheeks. "…You always noticed Kairi…it was as if…I was never there and…It was as if I never existed… but then…only then…you…" She looked up at Riku. "…started talking to me and making me feel as if I was special…" But then she frowned. "…But I knew that I could never replace Kairi in your lives…even though she was the one who replaced me…"

Her breathing came out in shaky and uneven breathes and she smiled as the tears kept on falling. "But now…it doesn't matter…You both can return to your normal lives with Kairi…because it doesn't matter if I die…"

"Haruka!" Sora and Riku said unison.

"…You both can return to your normal lives, as if I don't exist…" She took one of the last few breathe and a final tear was brimming in her eye. "…because I never truly existed…whenever she was there…did I?" She looked at Sora with a smile. "You'll…always be…my best friend Sora…no matter how we drifted away since you met Kairi…" The brown haired boy realised his mistake but what she said after made him regret everything he said. "You'll always be my friend…even though…you said that…"

"_But Riku, I don't need her! I've got Kairi."_

Haruka turned to Riku with a smile and pink cheeks. "And you…you broke all your promises…but…" Her right hand reached his cheek as she cupped his face. "I'll…always…" She started to breathe very slowly. "…forgive you because…" She was closing her eyes and losing her vision. "…I…" He anticipated what she was going to say next. "…I…I'm sorry I…can't go on…it's time…" She took one final breath and her final tear fell down her cheek. "Goodbye Sora and goodbye…Riku…" Her hand left his cheek and fell to the ground. She laid there limp, cold and unresponsive; dead.

"Haruka…"Sora whispered.

"Haru!" Riku shouted out.

"Haruka!" Sora yelled and started crying. The silver haired boy stood up and his eyes didn't leave her. Her face and lips were pale.

"Haruka!" Goofy and Donald cried. On the left side of her chest, it started to glow and her heart escaped her chest and floated up as it disappeared.

"_What's going on?" She asked as she sinking into an abyss of darkness. "Where am I?" She closed her eyes. "Why am I falling into the darkness?"_

Haruka's body was supposed to turn into a heartless but it didn't. Instead, her necklace, the necklace her mother gave her started to sparkle like a gem and shine like star. Riku looked at her necklace and it was as if Ansem controlled his body to raise his hand and take the necklace. But just as the silver haired boy's reached her chest, his other hand grabbed his controlled one and pulled it back. He started to fight back for control as he started to step back.

The red haired girl's body transformed as the necklace flashed. Her red curly hair turned jet black yet her skin was still pale. She twitched and her eyes opened. They weren't emerald green, they were garnet red. She sat up and looked at the brown haired boy with a blank look. Sora sniffed and when he looked at the girl who was sitting in front of him, he gasped.

"Haruka…is that you?" Her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked at the floor.

"Haruka…you don't remember anything do you?" She looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"You aren't Haruka, you're her Heartless." He said. "Why aren't you speaking?!" The blue eyed 14 year old yelled and she didn't respond. Sora stood up and clenched his fist as his tears dripped onto the ground. "I have to release Kairi's heart…" He picked up Riku's Keyblade. "…But most importantly, I can't live a life without Haruka and I can't live with this regret." He took the Keyblade in both of his hands and pierced it into his chest. Haruka's heartless, Rin looked up with an emotionless face but a tear fell down her cheek unknowingly and she touched the left side of her chest.

Six orbs of hearts came out of the Keyblade and returned to the six Princesses of Heart. Another orb came out of Sora and returned to Kairi who opened her eyes. She stood up and so did Rin. "Sora!" Donald yelled and the dark haired girl opened her arms as Sora fell into them, but turned into sparkles which floated up.

"Sora!" Kairi cried and ran to the red eyed heartless. Rin looked at the auburn haired girl and shook her head. "No, he can't be. I won't let him go! Who are you!?" Kairi shouted and Donald stood in front of the heartless.

"This is Haruka!" He answered and she gasped.

"Haruka?" She asked and they stared at each other.

"You mean Haruka's heartless." Goofy said.

"What happened to Haruka?" Kairi asked.

Then out of nowhere a man appeared. He had tanned skin, orange eyes and long white hair; it was Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.

"It seems you are have woken up Princess of heart. But more importantly," he pointed at Rin. "You are the Princess of light and darkness's heartless. Thanks to the Princess of light darkness, her sacrifice the keyhole is now complete. She has served her purpose, but now it is time for me to finish you off." Donald and Goofy stood in front of Rin defending her.

"Don't make another move!" Donald shouted.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked and Rin placed her hand onto his shoulder. He turned around and she placed her hand onto her heart with a nod. Ansem Seeker of Darkness stopped walking and his arms started to tremble.

"Impossible!" He said under his breath and Riku appeared in front of him a ghostly version.

"No. You won't use me for this." He said and Rin gulped. It was as if somewhere in her mind, she knew him. Riku opened his arms and stopped Ansem from hurting them.

"Riku!" Kairi called out and Rin grinded her teeth together but didn't know why.

"You've gotta run, the heartless are coming." He said. Kairi nodded at this and they started to escape. Rin was surrounded by heartless and she stood her ground.

"Haruka, I mean, Haru's heartless go! They'll hurt you." The dark haired heartless stared at Riku with a blank face. "I know you're in there Haru, but please do this for me." It was as if what he said touched her nerve.

Rin nodded at this and ran really fast to catch up to her friends. But then she stopped running. The garnet eyed heartless turned around to see a heartless that wasn't hurting her just following her. She walked up to it and kneeled down. Rin raised her hand and the heartless' hand touched hers. She was fully aware now that this heartless was Sora's heartless, the boy who sacrificed his heart. She nodded at him and they went through.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	26. Chapter 26

Kairi's a bit OOC.

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 26

When they got to the Entrance Hall, Donald started hitting the heartless on the head. "Confounded heartless. Get lost will ya?" Rin shook her hands and her head.

"What do you think she's trying to say?" Kairi asked. Rin then pretending to hold something and hit it into her chest and then Donald exclaimed.

"It's Sora!" Then heartless surrounded them and Haruka's Magnificent Light appeared in Rin's hand. The necklace Hiromi gave to her daughter then shone brightly that everyone covered their eyes. When it dimmed down, Sora was in his own body again. He looked at Kairi then smiled weakly at her but his smile widened when he saw Rin.

"HARU!" He shouted and hugged her very tightly. Kairi growled and Rin didn't respond to this. The brown haired boy pulled away and looked into the heartless' eyes. "You're not Haruka, you're her heartless." She looked to the ground and up at him again. "But you need a name." The dark haired heartless blinked at this. "Let's call you Rin!"

Then they heard a roar and Rin hid behind Sora shivering. He smiled at this and they saw Beast. He gashed a heartless and told them to go. He also said that he wasn't living without Belle. Sora took Rin's hand (very much to Kairi's dismay) as they ran out of the Castle. They then appeared back in Traverse Town again.

* * *

When they entered the house, Leon's eyes widened at the sight of the dark haired heartless. "Who is _that_?" Rin just stared at him with an emotionless yet innocent face. Sora sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. "She's Rin."

"Where's the Princess?" He asked immediately and Sora frowned at this. He started to explain what happened and he looked down.

"So Rin is Haruka's heartless?" Leon asked as he crossed his arms and Sora nodded. "And she sacrificed her life so that you and Riku would stop fighting." The brown haired boy felt a wave of guilt spread in his body. "So because of her sacrifice, the darkness is flowing out of that keyhole…"

"That's why. No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere." Aerith said. "The only way to stop them is…"

"Seal the keyhole, right?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, but no one knows what will happen once it's sealed. And it's Haruka who needs to seal it. Since she's not here, Rin needs to seal it." The said heartless looked up at Leon.

"We can't just stay here, we have to do something!" The brown haired 14 year old said. "Me and Haru, I mean Rin we got a friend to save."

"That's right; you have one more friend to worry about." Rin closed her eyes and touched the left side of her chest as a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't know what was going on. "Riku's Keyblade must've been born from the six captive princesses' hearts just like that keyhole you saw." Leon looked at Rin.

"Of course, they didn't know that Haruka was a princess, so it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed the princess's hearts should have been freed. Don't worry Sora, if anyone can save your friend, you and Rin can." Rin stared at him and Leon was a bit irritated.

"Why do you keep on staring at me?" He asked and she blinked not responding. "You can't speak can you? It's good that you're mute, at least you're not like Haruka." The heartless' face turned sour and she punched his face. Leon smirked at this and Aerith, Yuffie and Sora laughed at this. The brown haired man rustled her hair. "Haruka's still in there."

* * *

After this they went outside and there were heartless from each corner. Rin fought the heartless with Haruka's Keyblade and it seemed that the heartless was stronger so she could defeat the enemy. They went to the Secret Waterway. As Sora talked to Kairi about how she was with him all that time, Rin looked down at her necklace and tilted her head to the side. Then she remembered the dream that Haruka had the one about her mother.

"HARUKA!" Donald shouted at and for some odd reason Rin responded and looked up. Sora and Kairi rushed to Rin who looked clueless. Donald, Goofy, Sora and Kairi gasped as their eyes widened.

"Rin, your hair it's…" Sora walked up to her and took a strand of her hair at the top of her head "…it's starting to turn red."

(A/N: A perfect song for this moment would be Reflection from Mulan) She looked down into the water. Rin stared at her reflection and saw that she had bright red highlights. She blinked and then saw a girl with a different appearance. Her hair was bright red and her eyes were green. She was grinning and Rin touched her face.

She gazed at the girl and thought that she was beautiful. Then the hand which was touching her face touched the water. Then the girl with red hair faded away and was replaced with a person, a girl who wore a black cloak and a hood. But through her hooded face, Rin saw a pair of bright green eyes. The dark haired heartless gasped at this and stepped back. Sora placed his hands on her shoulders. "Rin, are you okay?" She turned at him; her face was like she just saw a ghost. The heartless pointed at the water. He brought her to the water and she looked at her reflection again.

"It's only your reflection." Sora mumbled and she nodded.

"Well, let's go!" Kairi giggled trying to get all the attention and they turned to her.

"Kairi, you can't." Sora said.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Because it's too dangerous." He mumbled and she walked closer to him.

"After all this, we've always stuck together. You can't go alone."

"But I have Rin! Isn't that right?" Sora wrapped an arm around the heartless and she nodded.

Kairi smiled at him and held his hand. "Sora, don't ever forget I'm always with you." Rin's garnet eyes widened at this as she saw a memory.

"_I promise that I will always be with you no matter what. You don't have to be alone anymore; I've been with you then, now and I will be with you in the future. Even if I'm not I'll be in your heart."_

She stepped back and gasped, it sounded like that boy's voice, the boy with the silver hair and cyan eyes. "Hey Rin, are you okay?" Sora asked and she looked at him with a nod.

* * *

Did Rin just see…a nobody; but who's? Please review!

~Parisa01


	27. Chapter 27

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey **

Chapter 27

They went back to Hollow Bastion again and Rin's hair was starting to change into a bright red. As they walked up the stairs Sora stared at the girl and imagined Haruka. The heartless looked at the brown haired boy and a tear fell down his cheek. They stopped walking and Rin touched his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes and he croaked, "I'm sorry Haru."

She shook her head and wiped a tear away from his face. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the heartless into a hug. Sora started to sob onto her shoulder as his grip tightened. Rin was gobsmacked; she didn't know why he was crying or even apologising. But she wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. She patted his back and leaned her cheek next to his neck. "Haru, I know you're still in there." They pulled away and she looked away. Rin didn't know why everyone said that she was like Haru or Haruka. They proceeded to the Lift Stop battled heartless and met up with Aurora and Cinderella.

"We have been waiting for you two." Cinderella said.

"Where's Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Gone." She sighed.

"When the keyhole appeared darkness poured out of it." Aurora said. "It swallowed Ansem and he disappeared."

"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped." Cinderella added. "We're working together to hold it back."

"I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling." Aurora squeaked and they all felt shivers goin down their spines. They went to the Grand Hall, fought many heartless and went through the keyhole. They were confronted by this humungous heartless and Rin gasped at this. With Haruka's Magnificent Light she fought alongside Haruka's friends. As she fought, the memories started to slowly come back to her; Haruka's memories; memories, about Sora, _Kairi_, Destiny Islands, Mom, Dad and…Riku. When she thought about the silver haired teen her cheeks were red.

"Now, let's go and seal that keyhole Rin!" Sora exclaimed and they turned to her. The trio gasped, her hair was now complete bright red like Haruka's.

"Sora, Rin you did it!" They heard Leon say, turned around and went back into the portal which led to the Grand Hall. When Leon saw Rin he gasped with surprise. Aerith and Yuffie was there as well. They approached him and her eyes widened when she remembered the thief; Leon! She walked up to him and smirked.

"Do you remember me?" Rin nodded vigorously at this and he placed a hand on her head. He sighed gravely and looked at her and Sora. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"No matter where we are…" Aerith looked at Rin. "…or what we will become, our hearts will bring us back together again." Rin looked up at Aerith and smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Besides," The heartless turned to Yuffie "I couldn't forget you if I wanted to." Rin grinned at this, a grin like Haruka's. But then it dropped into a normal smile and then into a frown. She started to cry silently and Sora ran up to her. She was very confused; why was she crying when she didn't have a heart. The brown haired 14 year old placed his hands onto her shoulders. "What's wrong Rin?" She looked at him and placed her hand on the left side of her chest, where no heart lied. "I don't understand, you're crying but you don't have a heart, right?" Sora asked.

"Wrong." Leon mumbled and they turned to him. The brown haired man walked up to them and pointed at the necklace. "All of Haruka's powers, emotions and memories are in that necklace. It's the only source that's keeping Rin living right now."

"Will it die out?" Donald asked and Rin looked up at Leon like a curious child.

"I'm afraid so…" There was a minute's silence and Rin placed a hand on her heart with a smile.

"I must accept my fate, I cannot change it." They heard Haruka's voice say, but it didn't come from Rin, they heard it from their hearts. Sora took her hand and they rushed to Donald and Goofy.

"Come on Rin! You need to close the keyhole." He exclaimed and they ran into the portal. They approached a pink clouded keyhole and Haruka's Magnificent Light appeared in Rin's hand. She pointed the keyblade at the keyhole and the tip started to glow and emit a radiant light. A ray of light was shot at the keyblade. The pink clouds faded into pieces of glass to reveal a keyhole shaped like a heart. It glowed and faded brightly which made them all cover their eyes.

Sora walked up to Rin and he gasped with shock. Her eyes, they weren't garnet anymore; they were bright green like Haruka's. They exited to the Grand Hall again and met up with the six princesses. They thanked Rin and Sora but Jasmine said that she felt a darkness very far away. Sora declared that they would go to the Gummi Ship and deal with Ansem and the heartless and that was what they did.

* * *

Rin, Sora, Donald and Goofy came out of this cave like mountain and were in a very strange world called the End of the World. "Gawrsh, is that what's left of the world's taken by the heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora mumbled.

"You betcha!" Donald said.

"But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's going to happen to this place and us?" Sora's questioned.

"Well, uh…" Donald trailed off.

"This is a heartless world." Rin looked at Goofy. "So maybe it'll just disappear." Sora and Donald looked at him worried. "But no worries, even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't going anywhere." Rin frowned at this and they looked at her with sad eyes. Rin held Sora's heart and smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, we can do this." Sora said and they went on. They started fighting the heartless which was difficult for Sora, Donald and Goofy but not for Rin, because she was a heartless herself. Then they teleported to the other worlds like Traverse Town, Wonderland and so on and had to fight the heartless.

* * *

They got the End of the World again and floated down into this abyss. Out of nowhere a large monster appeared with wings and he looked very scary. Sora looked at Rin who nodded at him. They looked at the monster, Chernabog and dashed towards him. Together they started to fight and Rin (and Sora) started to remember all the times when Haruka and Sora would fight together. This gave Rin and Sora the strength to defeat the monster, which exploded.

* * *

Rin starting to remember! But will she be able to speak? You'll soon find out what her first and last words will be. Please review!

~Parisa01


	28. Chapter 28

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 28

They went down into this empty volcano and as Sora, Donald and Goofy climbed down the rocks to get to the floor, Rin just fell down and onto her back. She rubbed her back and felt like cursing the law of gravity. They kept on going through portal of lights until they reached a large door which opened and a blinding light shone through.

They appeared on the beach of Destiny Islands and Rin looked around. It was as if she saw Haruka's memories in front of her very eyes. "Is this our islands?" Sora asked and they looked around. It was peaceful and calm like the sound of the waves. They walked up to outside the secret place.

"This world…" They heard a voice say.

"What was that?" Goofy asked and the island where the leaning tree was vanished.

"…is tied to the darkness." Rin gasped she remembered when Riku slapped Haruka, after the silver haired boy left, a voice spoke to her, and it was the same voice and words.

"…_soon to be completely eclipsed." Haruka gasped, this couldn't be happening._

Slowly the trees started to vanish too.

"_There is so very much to learn yet you understand so little." How dare he say that?!_

Even the water vanished and it was starting to turn dark and there was like an earthquake.

"_A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." She clenched her fist so hard that it started to bleed._

They ran up to the edge of the island and saw Riku wearing different clothes but Rin knew it wasn't Riku. "Take a look at this tiny place…" Ansem's voice said. "To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison." Rin gulped. "He sought a way to cross over into other worlds and he opened his heart to the darkness." The red haired heartless felt warm tears falling down her cheeks. Riku turned into Ansem Seeker of Darkness as he faced the four friends.

"Riku!" Sora shouted out.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is." The heartless looked at Rin and smiled amusingly. "And you must be the Princess's heartless. We both are the same." She shook her head and touched her necklace. "Ah so it seems that you still have your emotions." He mumbled. "But that won't bring him back; his heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different."

Rin growled; this guy was talking rubbish. "Darkness sprouts within it, grows and consumes it. Such is its nature! In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." They turned around and jumped when they Ansem behind them. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." Rin closed her eyes and touched her necklace.

"That is not true! The heart may be weak and may give into the darkness. But what my grandmother told me was that; _the door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return _and that _even in the deepest of darkness, there will always be a light to guide you no matter what." _They heard Haruka's voice yell. Ansem smirked at this and floated into the air. He crossed his arms and opened his orange eyes.

"So you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade every heart return to darkness!" He shouted and this scary dark symbiote came out of him and he looked like a pureblood heartless. Rin gasped at this and closed her eyes and she saw mere images of the same monster coming out of a young man with silver hair and a young woman with bright red straight hair and blue eyes fighting the monster. When Rin opened her eyes, they got ready to fight. They started to fight the guardian and it was very difficult. They kept on using magic and light and this was the only thing that weakened their enemy until they finally defeated him.

The trees and island started to tremble and it looked completely destroyed. Rin and the others jumped into this crater, but Donald and Goofy couldn't. So Sora held Rin's hand as they floated down the crater. "Rin." She looked up at Sora who had tears falling down his cheeks. "Haru, do you remember everything now?" She smiled at this and nodded. He pulled her into his arms and they hugged each other. "We're going to save Riku together Haru." He mumbled and kissed her cheek. She gave him the thumbs up and pulled away.

A big massive creature appeared and they fought it with all the might they had and defeated him. But when they fought it was all over, Ansem Seeker of Darkness appeared again and they had to fight him and his guardian.

Suddenly everything was dark and they started to look around and Goofy and Donald was with them "Behold, the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" They heard Ansem's voice say. "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light." But he was wrong; the light was Haruka's necklace.

"From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours!" They looked down and Rin jumped into Sora's arms. There was this humungous colourful thing and it looked so strange and odd like a monster. Goofy and Donald disappeared and Rin started to sink down into the darkness.

She closed her green eyes and sighed.

_There was some water on the ground and she stared at her reflection. For a moment, her reflection turned into a young woman with sapphire blue eyes and straight bright red hair. "You are more beautiful than anyone, in your heart." She said and Haruka gasped._

_The cyan eyed 15 year old held her hand and she felt her heartbeat escalate. He intertwined his fingers with hers and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "We'll be best friends till the end." He mumbled and she felt a tear falling down her cheek._

"_Haruka listen to me." Haruka sniffed and listened to her mother. "You are the only one who can save this world. Your adventure will start soon. You will save other worlds which are in danger. You will save your friends and the ones you love. Haruka, my sweetheart you must stay strong. Follow your heart wherever it may lead you, learn to accept it." Haruka breathed in and out heavily whilst nodding. "Power lies within your heart use it wisely my dear." _

_Her grandmother's smile turned into a sad and woeful smile. She stroked her granddaughter's cheek with affection as a tear fell down her cheek. "You are a special little girl my Haruka. Your heart isn't like any other. It will shine bright with its power and won't ever succumb to the darkness, but you will be able to use it. Do you understand my sweetheart?" Haruka pouted and shook her head and her grandmother laughed at this. She placed both her hands on the little girl's face. "Someday you will…" She mumbled and kissed the 5 year old's forehead._

Rin opened her eyes and she flew way up to where that freaky thing was. The heartless was sparkling and there was something different about her. She was stronger and more determined; a bit like Haruka. Magnificent Light appeared in Rin's hand and she glared at the monster, she was ready.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last! Please review!

~Parisa01


	29. Chapter 29

There will be a short epilogue after this chapter. Please review.

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Chapter 29

As Sora went into the cage to fight a few heartless in order to get Donald and Goofy back, Rin stayed with the monster and started to fight it. First, she started to fight the minor parts of the creature's body but the monster kept on hitting blasts at Rin which took away her energy. But Rin didn't give up, she continued fighting.

The heartless was panting in front of the creature covered in gashes and scratches. She touched her necklace and Haruka yelled. "I'm not going to give up!" Rin dashed towards the monster and started doing some spells which started to make the monster go weak. But just as she used magic, it weakened her even more and didn't really affect the monster much.

Then just as Rin thought she was finished she remembered her potion and drank it. Not just that, her friends appeared by her side and they looked at each other then faced the creature in front of them. Donald and Goofy started to fight the other parts and Rin and Sora aimed at the heart.

They started fighting the heart but it seemed that there was something that was harming Rin. Sora gasped when he saw a few heartless which attempted to hurt Rin. He growled and started fighting the heartless and she turned to the heart. With the tip of Haruka's Keyblade, it joined with her necklace and there was a bright light. "LIGHT!" Haruka shouted and there was a massive explosion which blinded everyone and finished off the monster.

Just when they thought it was all over they looked up to see Ansem Seeker of Darkness. Rin rolled her eyes at this, 'What? He's not dead yet!' Then she looked at Sora's and looked up at him and he was smiling. "Let's fight him, together." Rin smiled at this with a tear falling down her cheeks as she held Sora's hand. She looked up at Ansem and they all rushed to him.

It seemed that Ansem wasn't trying to defeat Sora, Donald or Goofy; he was trying to finish Rin and get that necklace. Now, Rin was bleeding all over with major gashes and bruises but she didn't give up. She wouldn't give up, she wasn't going to give up on Haruka, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku; no way in hell! Rin and Sora started to fight and she noticed that she wasn't attacking properly.

Sora kept on fighting but she closed her eyes and sighed for a second. She thought about the memories and faces of people; Destiny Islands, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Sora, the woman with blue eyes and red hair, Haruka's mother, Riku, Haruka's grandmother and finally, Haruka. When Rin opened her eyes, it was as if Haruka opened her eyes, even though it wasn't really her. She opened her green eyes with a new kind of power. She opened her eyes, with courage, strength and determination.

Rin floated up to Ansem Seeker of Darkness and swung Haruka's Keyblade like there was no tomorrow. She fought as if this was her last battle and as if her whole life depended on it. With the last bit of energy she released the light from both her Keyblade and necklace, finally finishing Ansem.

The whole monster exploded and Rin fell into Sora's arms. Ansem appeared in front of them again but they all knew that he was going to die.

"It is futile. The Keyblade and necklace both cannot seal the door to darkness." He turned to a door in the distance. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…" The door opened slightly and there was darkness. Rin gasped at this and got off Sora. "Supreme darkness!" She placed a hand on her necklace and Haruka screamed.

"YOU'RE WRONG! KINGDOM HEARTS IS NEITHER DARKNESS NOR LIGHT. IT IS LIGHT **AND** DARKNESS!" The darkness was replaced with bright rays of light which blinded Ansem. Finally Ansem was done, finished, dusted off and dead.

* * *

They got to where the door was and saw Riku and the King. The silver haired boy was staring at the door and King Mickey ran up to them. Sora was holding Rin, with one arm wrapped around his shoulder and his arm on her waist. The little King ran up to Rin and bowed.

"Princess of light and darkness." He mumbled and the heartless got off Sora. She held her left shoulder and placed her left hand on top of his head. He looked up and she shook her head. "What?" He asked clueless. The cyan eyed teen turned around and gasped with happiness as it returned in his eyes.

"HARU!" He shouted and ran up to Rin. He stopped in front of her and she stared at him blankly as he looked at her with a reassured smile. "You're okay! Haruka!" Rin blinked at this and there was an awkward silence.

"Riku, meet Rin…" His smiled dropped at what Sora said "…Haruka's heartless." Riku gasped at this as the tears brimmed in his eyes and slowly fell down his cheeks.

"No, this can't be true." Rin started to cry too but it was silent crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Riku, that necklace she's wearing. All of Haruka's emotions are in that necklace. It's the only source that's keeping Rin living right now." Sora answered.

"That means Haruka lives within that necklace." Riku said and Rin looked up. She shook her head, took his hands in hers and pressed them against his heart. He looked down and then up at Rin's face. She smiled the same smile as Haruka's as a tear fell down her cheek. She let go of his hands and took a step back but then something made her gasp. She touched her necklace, the power; it was starting to dim. She took Sora's arm and shook it.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked and her face turned into one of pain. She touched her necklace and gripped onto it. The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow but Donald and Goofy gasped.

"Noooo!" Donald shook his head.

"Not now…" Goofy sighed sadly and Sora's blue eyes widened.

"HARU!" She fell flat onto her back and Sora and Riku rushed to her side.

"No! You can't leave now!" Riku shook his head.

"Please don't go." Sora whined and the tears kept on falling down the trio's cheeks. Her breathing came out in short uneven breathes. Her face was numb and her vision was started to fade away. "Haru, I need to tell you something. Throughout this journey I…" Riku begun and she shook her head. The red haired heartless lifted her hand to cup his face and she smiled for the last time. Then she muttered those last three words which echoed into his heart and then she was finished. Those three words she always yearned to say to him. Those three words which filled his heart with happiness yet regret. Those three words; "I love you…"and that was the end of Haruka's journey.

The End…

* * *

Is this really the end for Haruka? Will she ever survive? Thank you so much for reading and for all the wonderful reviews!

~Parisa01


	30. Epilogue

The epilogue isn't really short as I expected.

**Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey**

Epilogue

"_Haru, I need to tell you something. Throughout this journey I…" Riku begun and she shook her head. The red haired heartless lifted her hand to cup his face and she smiled for the last time. Then she muttered those last three words which echoed into his heart and then she was finished. Those three words she always yearned to say to him. Those three words which filled his heart with happiness yet regret. Those three words; "I love you…"and that was the end of Haruka's journey._

"Riku, Sora! We need to close the door NOW!" The King shouted and they looked up. There were heartless through the door and they got up. "But what about…" Riku begun.

"There's no time we need to hurry!" The silver haired boy turned to Haruka's body and she looked so calm and peaceful as if she was asleep. He leaned down closer to her and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." He pulled away and pecked her cold pale lips. He turned to Sora. "Sora, I leave her body in your hands. Look after her I know you can." The brown haired boy nodded as the tears kept on falling down his cheeks. Riku ran through the door along with the King and they pulled the door as Sora, Donald and Goofy pushed the door. "I can't." Sora sighed and glanced back at Haruka's body.

"Come on Sora! Together we can do it. Haruka's still alive, she's in our hearts and she needs you to do it!" Riku shouted out and Sora nodded. As the door closed Riku smiled at his best friend. "Take care of her, Sora."

"I will, I promise." Riku glanced at Haruka's body and smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. He placed a hand onto his heart. 'I love you Haru. I never wanted it to end like _this_.' And then the door closed shut.

Haruka's Magnificent Light appeared in her hand and started to sparkle and glow. The Keyblade emitted a magnificent light and so did the King's Keyblade too. The door also glistened and shone as it disappeared and so did the Princess's Keyblade. Sora walked up to her body and held it against him.

"Oh Haru…" He started to sob and held her tighter hoping that she would wake up but he didn't. Then he saw Kairi and she gasped when she saw Haruka.

"SORA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HARU? WHY IS SHE ASLEEP?" Sora shut his eyes, how could he tell Kairi? How could he tell her, that because of him and Riku, Haruka's dead?

"SHE'S IN THIS DEEP SLEEP, BUT SHE CAN'T WAKE UP!" Sora shouted back.

"IS SHE DEAD?" The auburn haired girl asked shocked and the boy's silence indicated that she was. Kairi gasped as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too." Sora said. "I'll come back to you

"I know you will!" Kairi cried and she started to move away from them. Sora stared at her and then Haruka. Then all of a sudden, he fell to his knees and started to cry. All the memories of him and Haruka played in his mind and he felt like this was his entire fault.

It was partially his fault that she lost her heart. If he didn't say all those things that made her sad then she wouldn't have been so upset. If her spent more time with her back on the islands then they would have been very good friends. If he didn't fight Riku, then she wouldn't have been here dead.

Sora walked up to her lifeless and limp body and wiped his tears. Jiminy jumped down from his shoulder and onto the ground. Tears kept on falling down everyone's eyes, all but the girl. The cricket took out his journal and sniffed. "Haruka told me to write this in the journal when we were on Hook's ship." He looked down and started to read;

"_If Princess Haruka loses her heart or sacrifices herself, then take care of her body. Instead of carrying Haruka around her necklace will transform her into something useful."_

The necklace around her neck started to shimmer and shine. This radiance spread from her head to her toes and shined brighter than a star. This made them all cover their eyes and when they opened their eyes, they gasped. Haruka's body wasn't there anymore it was replaced with a Keyblade.

But this Keyblade, it was beautiful. It was a silver Keyblade covered with Ruby and Emerald gems. The key ring of the Keyblade was the necklace's (Haruka's) pendant.

_It was a garnet heart with a diamond crown on top (A/N: Like the Kingdom Hearts sign). It was the size of a large coin and had two small keyblades in the middle of the heart, the top of the keyblades were pointing in separate direction with the bottom connecting. One keyblade was white which portrayed light whilst the other was black symbolized darkness._

Sora walked up to the Keyblade and took it in his hand. He held it up and stared at the weapon. "Haruka, you live within this Keyblade." He said and Jiminy shook his head.

"No Sora, there was another thing she said." He looked down at his journal.

"_Never forget Haruka and keep her cherished in your hearts, because she will live on inside people's hearts. Now, she will go to sleep and rest in peace."_

Another tear fell down Sora's cheek and he nodded. They saw a stairway where the door was and they decided to go on.

* * *

_Later…_

They started walking on a path down a steep hill and there were trees and it was sunny. Sora was in between Donald and Goofy who were in their normal clothes.

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked breaking the silence.

"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Sora answered.

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked a valid question and they stopped walking. They went quiet and then sighed hopelessly. Sora looked up and saw a yellow dog.

"Pluto?" Donald asked.

"Hey Pluto, where have you been?" Goofy smiled and then they noticed a letter with a little mark which meant that it was from the King.

"Gawrsh, that's the King's seal!" Goofy pointed out.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked the dog and he started running. They looked at each other with smiles and started running after the dog with a bit more hope in their hearts.

* * *

(A/N: I'm gonna skip Chain of Memories till the last bit. Riku doesn't get confronted by Kairi/Namine about the light and darkness; he sees Haruka's grandmother and a younger Haruka too.)

"_Our memories are connected." Namine said and Sora looked down as he remembered his friend with her bright flaming red hair, those green eyes and that personality which couldn't match any other. "Many pieces are linked together like they're in a chain that makes up each of us." The blonde haired witch clasped her hands together. "I don't actually erase memories, just take apart the links and rearrange them. You still have all your memories" _

"_So you can put 'em back together?" Jiminy asked. _

"_Yes, but first, I have to undo the chains of the memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories shattered across each of your hearts and then reconnect them. It might take some time but I think it might work. No, it will work, I'm sure. It's my turn to look after you." _

_Sora raised his arms in front of him and the silver Keyblade appeared in his hands. Then the Keyblade turned into a teenager with red curly hair, green eyes, fair skin which only had a few scratches; Haruka. _

"_Who's that girl?" Namine asked and Sora frowned as a tear fell down his cheek. _

"_One of my best friends, Haruka. She's a Princess, Princess of light and darkness. She, doesn't have her heart this is just what's left." Sora said. _

"_Oh…" Namine's eyes lowered. Jiminy opened his journal. _

"_I think Haruka knew you were going to exist Namine." He said and she gasped. "Haruka said that there will be a special person who will help people with their memories." Namine placed a hand onto her chest and smiled. 'Special person…' _

"_Namine, can you do something for Haruka?" She looked up at Jiminy. _

"_Of course I can, what is it?" _

"_Can you try and find Haruka's memories_ _of when she was a child, her home, family and past? And can you implant them in her?" Namine smiled at this. _

"_Of course I can." She mumbled. _

"_Will she be able to wake up?" Sora asked and Namine's smile dropped. _

"_I'm not sure. There's a strong chance that she might never wake up. But let's just hope for the best. I need all of you to go to sleep, but unfortunately, you won't remember anything about what happened here." She sighed. _

"_Not even you?" Sora asked. _

"_I'm sorry, it's the only way I'm afraid." Then they walked into this white abyss with two machines, one looked like a pod which had petals, whilst the other looked like Kingdom Hearts. Donald and Goofy left and Jiminy made a note in his journal. 'Thank Namine'. Namine held onto Haruka as Sora stood there. He placed a hand onto the red haired teen's cheek and kissed her forehead. _

"_Sleep well Haru." He mumbled sadly. _

"_Goodnight Sora." Namine said and he turned to the pod with the petals. He walked up to it and Namine spoke again. "All of this may have started with a lie…" He turned to her. "But I really am glad that I have met you Sora and Haruka too. She's really beautiful and I bet she's even more beautiful inside." Namine smiled at the sleeping Haruka. _

"_Yeah me too. When I finally found you and even when I remembered your name, I was happy. The way I felt then, that was no lie." Namine smiled at this. _

"_Well, goodbye." Sora shook his head. _

"_No, not goodbye. When I wake up, someday I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. I promise."_

"_You're going to forget that promise." _

"_The promise will always be inside of me somewhere."_

"_Yeah you're right. Alright it's a promise." Namine smiled. _

"_Good until later." Sora said and ran into the pod which closed its petals. _

"_Goodnight, Haru…I'm sorry for everything I've done." Sora sighed. _

_Namine placed Haruka into the other pod and stared at her. "I bet she's gone through a lot, but now it's time to rest and sleep in peace. I promise I'll get your memories and implant them in your heart." The pod closed and Haruka smiled in her sleep._

* * *

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

Who is Phoenix and what will be her fate? Thank you, **'KeybladeMasterofDreams' **for helping me choose the name Phoenix!Please review and a BIG THANK YOU TO MY DEAR READERS FOR READING! xxxx

~Parisa01


End file.
